


Shades Of Red And Blue To Remember

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: This was an old from 5 years ago my very first rp ever I did with my best friend on da. This was in notes so read from bottom to top or else it won’t make sense.
Relationships: RaphxDana





	1. Chapter 1

rWorld1 said the following:

Leo began to kiss her deeply and passionately.  
...................  
Dana whimpered.  
"Raph please what are you doing?"  
(I'm kind of mad at you right now. Stop doing my parts. I'm rping as Leo not you please stop it. DX)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"What,"she asked. Leonardo's only response was pressing his lips against hers. Shocked by his actions, Bluu only gave his lips a second to contact her lips before pulling away but not far because her hand was still in his. He pulled her back to kiss again but this time locking her in his grip. Bluu tried to answer but her mouth was already locked in his and muffles only came out.  
....  
Raph lowered his head towards her neck , inhaling her scent and nuzzling it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her his voice now husky and his brearhing low,  
"Bluu I want you."  
.......................  
Dana squeaked and she blushed a light pink.  
"G-gorgeous? Uh uh Raph please what are you doing?" She said embarrassed

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Suddenly Leo puts her thumb in his mouth  
and Bluu's eyes were widen. She feel his tongue swirling it around and crushing it as if easing the pain. She winced,"L-Leonardo?" He looked at her with a new look now. Something funny ... something lustful.  
....  
"Well you are gorgeous female under those men clothes, "he grinned,"In fact..." He puts an arm around her."It'll turn me on if it was my clothes..."  
.....  
There was an awkward silence but then Leo broke it when said,"Hey y'know what spring is also meant for?" Bluu kept her eyes on his waiting for his answer. "Mating season."  
(Lemonly time?? Lol)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her and smiled.  
"It's ok accidents happen. I just hope your thumb is ok."  
He took her thumb out of the water and shut the water off.  
..................  
Dana blushed at him.  
"Puhlease I'm not a lady." She said as they walked along.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I - I'm sorry for being clumsy, "she said,"This is my second week on this job."

"A gentleman for a lady,"Raph said,winking again.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo quickly got up and he brought her into the kitchen where he ran her thumb under cold water.  
......................  
Dana gave him her bags.  
"Such a gentleman." She said as she giggled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Just when Bluu looked up at him, she knocked the tea cup filled with hot tea and splashed it on her hand burning her thumb. She cried out.

"Sounds good to me,"he grin,"Hear I'll hold that for ya!". He held out his hand for the bags Dana was holding.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo never felt this way before. He couldn't stop staring at her.  
..................  
Dana smiled at him. She picked up her groceries.  
"Well I'm just about to go home for the day wanna visit my place?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Sweet jasmine filled the kitchen as tea quickly brewed. Bluu picked up the pot and carefully carried it towards where she traditionally prepares the tea. As she does she couldn't help but notice Leonardo gazing at her in a way that she thought was strange.  
"Good, "Raph winked,"Jus say wherever and we go!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo sat down and looked at the sakura trees.  
...................  
Dana blushed a little more red.  
"Uh uh I would like to get to know you as well Raph." She nervously said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu squealed with joy in her mind. She lead to a table by the window that shows a view of cherry blossom trees then head over to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Yeah, " he walks over to her and leans a hand against the wall behind her, " In the cutest that I would like to know. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled at her.  
"I would like that very much."  
He said as he sent inside with her.  
...............  
Dana blushed a deeper red.  
"C-cutie?" She nervously said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Wow," she exclaimed,"I'm fascinated with ninjutsu myself! " Once they made it around the corner towards her job, she headed inside but then stopped in her tracks and turn to face him. "Shall we meet again? ,"she asked,"O-or would you like to come inside for tea?"  
....  
"Ay a cutie like yourself shouldn't be hurt like that,"he said," I mean guys who do that should deserve a lesson.!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded at her.  
"Well I come from the Far East. I was raised in a small village and learned ninjutsu by my father who is a rat. I have come here to learn more about the culture and people here and also to hone my skills."  
.............  
Dana smiled at him and blushed when he called her that.  
"Thanks again Raph."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Y-you must not be from around here, Leo-kun,"Bluu said,"But I gladly want to know about you."  
"Raphael, "he answered, "But you can call me Raph, babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo held her closer to him as they walked along.  
..................  
Dana smiled at him.  
"Thank you for saving me. I'm Dana you?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed even more as they were close together.  
After the drunk scrambles away like a cowardly dog Dana's savior stood and stared into her eyes as well. "It's alright, "he said, "He won't bother ya ever again."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo put her arm through his and walked her.  
..............  
Dana looked at him the guy that saved her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry forgot! ^×^  
"Thank you! ,"she said,"I like that very much!"  
....  
Just when the drunk was about to have a taste of the girls lips an arm came around his neck and yanked him away. He couldn't make no sound than a yelp because the air was caught in his throat. "Do as what she says,"a voice answered from behind the drunk," and I'll do the same! "  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh Dana's not wearing a kimono. I told you in the rp if you read it. She's wearing foreign guy clothes. She's wearing a white poet's shirt tan pants and black knee length boots.  
-_- 😑)  
Leo looks at her and smiles.  
"Would you like me to walk you? A young lady shouldn't be out alone."  
.....................  
Dana struggled in his grasp.  
"Let me go!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(That works!)  
"B-Bluu,"she answered with a bow. Leo grin as he picked up her umbrella and handed it to her and said, "Bluu huh? Very pretty." Bluu blushed. Not as pretty as your eyes she thought.  
...  
"Be quiet," an old drunk says," You'll might-HIC- like it!" He grabs at Dana's chest through her white poet's shirt.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He helped her up and he smiled at her as he sheathed his katanas back onto his the back of his shell.  
"You know you sure are pretty miss. My name is Leo what's yours?"  
He said as he took her hand brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
..................  
Dana was done shopping when suddenly she was dragged into an alley. She was about to get mugged beat up raped or killed.  
"Please someone help me!" She yelled out.  
(Oh uh ok XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu was anxious to speak but meeting his eyes and hhow their beautiful safire orbs glisten softly it soothed her to say,"Yes...thanks to you!"  
(I kno when we get to Dana)  
'I wonder if Bluu-chan made it to the shop' Dana thought in her mind, 'She might be watching the cherry blossoms falling... As well as I am' She grins to herself as stares in the sky with cherry blossoms soaring.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He stepped out of the shadows and he started fighting the guys. He beat up every single one of them they ran away. He went to help bluu up.  
"Are you ok miss?"  
..................  
Dana was still going shopping.  
(When are you doing Raph because he's going to end up with Dana and you're rping as him. Lol XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Alert at the voice, the crooks hault at what they were doing and glanced at where the sound was coming from. Even Bluu wanted to know where that voice was coming from as well. All there was blades shimmering from the sun.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

A shadow appeared in the alley. He unsheathed his katanas ready to fight.  
"You better let go of the girl now." He said to them.  
......................  
Dana's shift was soon done and she went shopping.  
She hated girl clothes so she wore foreign guy clothes because she was foreign.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The cherry blossoms were hypnotizing even for Bluu .... not noticing a bunch of low-life thugs ready for her around the corner. Just when Bluu's job was only around the corner as well, the crooks snatched her to the side to go after her little purse. She cried out but one of them already grabbed her mouth so that it wouldn't be heard.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was working at the tea shop handling customers looking outside to see the sakura petals blowing in the breeze.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

In the floating world of Japan, spring was blooming and falling snowflakes were replaced with cherry blossoms. Aoi , a part timing Geisha, was heading over to her job as tea - tender as she held her umbrella she couldn't help but gaze at the cherry blossoms falling gracefully


	2. Chapter 2

Leo smiled at her and closed his eyes as he just held her.  
...............  
Dana stopped kissing him back and she squirmed again and got out of his hold. She pushed him away from her.  
"Go to hell Raph!" She said as she stormed off.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu kissed his cheek.  
....  
Raph kissed her as gently as he could.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nuzzled her cheek.  
"Yes I really do love you Bluu."  
...................  
Dana didn't have time to react or protest. Her eyes widened and she was shocked. She struggled in his arms still wanting him to let her go. She slowly put her arms around his shoulders and she kissed him back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Leo I do love you Bluu thought  
....  
"Can't you understand that I love you? !,"Raph shouted. He twisted her around to face him and kissed her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her with loving eyes.  
"Of course not. I would never hurt you my love."  
................  
Dana shook her head. She struggled again in his hold.  
"No I didn't! I'm not lying I swear! I'm telling the truth! I don't get it!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Leo-kun, " she muttered.  
....  
"Oh you made a fib alright, "Raph said, "Jus because I'm a mutant doesn't mean my animal instincts would fail me. What i sense in you is how much you not only you wanted to know me but to feel me too."  
....  
"You wouldnt hurt me,"Bluu said softly ,"would you??"  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded bringing her into his arms hugging her tight.  
...............  
Dana looked at him confused. She shook her head.  
"I don't understand. No I didn't. I really did not want to. I wanted to take things slowly but that didn't happen."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Y-you do?,"she asked.  
....  
Raph kept a hold daring not to let go as he spoke, "One thing is that you don't understand an animal's instincts especially his senses. Last night you lied to me when you really told me to go further!"  
\---------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her with loving eyes.  
"No it wasn't wrong. It was right. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you."  
..............  
Dana squirmed in his grasp.  
"Let me go Raph! And what about last night?" She said as she cried a little again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Maybe after what happened last night, "she answered as she looked up at deep blue eyes," It was wrong! The fact that you did that... I - it was wrong! " Bluu started to tremble.  
....  
Raph ran up to her,"No! I know one thing that happened last night! " He grabbed her from behind to hold her in a hug.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her strangely.  
"What's wrong Bluu?"  
.................  
Dana looked at him.  
"That's no excuse Raph! I can't just forgive you for this! Just go away and leave me alone!"  
She said turning her head away from him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"No,"she shook her head then shook off his grasp, "Don't! "  
....  
Raph leaped of the roof and made a landing that's a foot away from her. He started walking towards but stopped.  
"Look, "he spoke, "I'm sorry. ..for what happened last night. The truth is... i couldn't control myself when it comes. ..to my season. " He looked away scratching his head,"But it wasn't because I had it for any female. .. it had to be someone special like you." He looked back over "Please forgive me. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be fine Bluu don't worry."  
..................  
She turned around and saw Raph. She didn't get up or move though instead she just looked away and continued to cry.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu bit her lips in frustration.  
...  
Raph followed her knowing that in his guts that she wasn't far. When he spotted her by the lake, he called out to her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo went to see her.  
"Bluu what's going on? Raph? Why are you here?"  
But Raph didn't answer her or Leo instead he went after Dana.  
..................  
Dana just ran through town and she made it to the lake by the edge of town where she sat down and she cried.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dana-chan!,"she cried with worry but that expression changed when she saw Raph. Her worried eyes twist to a glare.  
"What did you do?,"she demanded.  
Raph exclaimed, "I need to talk with her."  
"You can start with her roommate,"Bluu said sharply.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo got up and went to see Bluu.  
................  
Dana didn't even look at Bluu. She just walked past her starting to cry and left her house.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well I...,"Bluu started but she was cut off when she heard yelling. She got up and grabbed her robe before rushing out her room to meet Dana.  
....  
"Dana wait!," Raph shouted.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled tenderly at her as he sniffed her hair loving her scent.  
"Got any plans for today Bluu?"  
................  
Dana looked at him still angry.  
"Sorry's not good enough Raph! You just used me for sex! You're like every other guy I've met! You only want one thing! And to think I actually started to like you. I hate you Raph!"  
She said as she got up got out of his grasp got dressed and left her room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed,"Uh ... M-morning yourself, Leo-kun."  
...  
Raph was confused and after last night...  
He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her snowwhite hair. "I'm sorry, baby,"he answered

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo stroked her chin.  
"Good morning my love."  
..................  
Dana whimpered slightly.  
"Ahh morning Raph." She said as she blushed at him.  
She remembered what happened the day before. She looked at Raph angrily and slapped him really across his cheek. She started to cry.  
"H-how could you Raph? I can't believe it! You only wanted to have sex with me! We just met and I wanted to get to know you but not like this!" She said as more tears came down.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu stirred, slowly revealing her eyes to meet his. Then they widened because she then remembered the other day.  
...  
Raph groaned and blinked to wakefulness. He expected that Dana was still right next to him and was pleased as he gave her neck a nuzzle. "Mornin,"he spoke.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Leo woke up with Bluu still in his arms. He smiled as he kissed her cheek lovingly.  
................  
Dana woke up seeing Raph's arms were wrapped around her. She felt sore down there. She looked at the ceiling.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph pulled her in before sleep came to him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo slept peacefully with her in his arms.  
.................  
Dana winced in pain when he bit her again but she soon reached he climax as he reached his climax and he shot his seed into her as she moaned one final time before he took his dick out of her and collapsed next to her panting as she panted.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Leo...kun,"was her final words.  
....  
His name in her voice was music to his ears. Raph bit down her shoulder as pounded her with all the strength he got. When he felt his end he grunted in her flesh.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled as he saw Bluu fall asleep and he wrapped his arms around her and he brought her closer to him as he too soon fell asleep.  
...................  
Dana soon felt pleasure and the pain washed away as he thrusted into her. She stopped crying.  
"Ahh Raph!" She cried out with pleasure.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu was breathless as well but was drawn to sleep. The last thing she hears besides Leo's breathing and hers was the sound of her roommate's cries.  
....  
"It's ok babe, "he whispered in her ear before drawing a tongue in it,"I promise you'll love it. " He lifted her up to sit her on his lap before thrusting into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo soon reached his climax and he shot his hot seed deep into her and he took out his dick and collapsed next to her panting heavily.  
..................  
Once Raph reached her wall he broke through it as she cried tears streaming down her face.  
"Raph it hurts!" She cried.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Lmao! XD)  
Bluu shot her hand on his back to get a better grip.  
"Leo...L-Leo-kun, "she moaned, "I'm...aah...gonna to..."  
....  
"That's right baby say my name, "Raph said huskily as slid himself inside her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo gripped her hips tightly as he started to buck into her at a faster and harder rougher pace.  
.................  
Dana arched her neck again.  
"Ahh Raph god that feels so good fuck!" She screamed out with pleasure.  
(Ugh Judy like how fergie said it in her song my humps ugh fuck no!!! DX)  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu couldn't hold it anymore. She took her hands away from her mouth to use them to grab her pillow from behind her. As she slowly arch her back she moaned even louder.  
.....  
Raph bit harder as well as adding another finger and pumped harder. The paste grew faster until she released. He let go of her lady-lump to taste her sweetness.  
("LADY-LUMPS"! I KILLED MYSEL!! XD)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo stopped for a second. He caressed her cheek tenderly and whispered sweet things in her ear. Then he continued to thrust inside her.  
..................  
Dana arched her back as she let out loud moans.  
"Ahh Raph!" She cried out.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Mmmpff!!,"Bluu muffled out. Tears crept through the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help how painful it was.  
......  
Raph's other hand slipped his finger through her flower and started to pump as hard as he was sucking at her perky flesh.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo soon took out his tongue and he shoved his dick into her as he rammed into her hate breaking her wall.  
...................  
Dana winced in pain and soon moaned out with pleasure again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"LEO! Ugh!!,"she cried out.  
But she quickly slammed her hands on her mouth to silence herself. I hope Dana-chan didn't hear that she thought. I don't want her to see me like this! !  
......  
So Leo's already here enjoying himself? Raph thought as he licked at the blood that was drawing through a bite he made. He sat up on her waist smirking at his work as he gaze down upon them before attacking more of her skin. His lip met her mounds of flesh where took one in his mouth and held the other with two of his fingers to pinch and twist at the rosy nipple.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He took his finger out of her and licked it. He locked his lips as he smirked at her.  
"Wow wet already for me sweetheart?"  
As he shoved his head in between her legs and kissed bit and licked the outside of her pussy and then he shoved his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls tasting her juices.  
..................  
Dana let out a series of moans.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu panted and gripped her bed spread. Not sure what to say anymore as she drew her head back.  
.....  
Raph's hands attacked her shirt and tore it off. He nibbled at her lips and then at her jawline and then her neck while drawing licks and kisses.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo began kissing down her stomach and he rubbed his hands up and down her legs as he spread her legs open and he inserted a finger into her pumping it in and out of her. He smirked at her.  
"It's fine sweetheart plus I think your friend is occupied with my brother right now."  
....................  
Dana's eyes widened. This was her first ever kiss. He was so rough and so forceful. She began to kiss him back as they began to French kiss.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Aaah, Leo-kun, "Bluu tried answering through her heavy breathing, "Th- There's someone...mm...my roommate... hissss... She's here stop...!"  
She tried pushing him but she could only squirm under him. Her moans grew louder.  
....  
Raph smashed his lips into Dana and dig in her mouth with his tongue.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo soon was removing her kimono as he began to grope her boobs as he lowered his head down and he began to kiss lick and suck on her boobs punching them and squeezing them under his hands.  
.................  
Raph brought Dana into her room as he set her bags down and he laid her down on her bed.  
"B-but Raph please." She pleaded with him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu couldn't stop to think while her head started spinning but moaning was the only thing she can do.  
....  
"C'mon baby, I don't mind virgins,"he grinned, "Especially ones that're lyin." He took a leap to a rooftop and jumped from building to building until he landed into a window.  
...  
Bluu gasped as sounds from the other room alert her. Dana-chans back so soon?! She thought

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Yeah you got it right XD and sure the girls can live in the same house and be roommates XD)  
Leo went to Dana's and bluu's place and brought her to her her room where he gently laid her down on her bed as he got on top of her and he began to kiss and lick and suck on her neck leaving hickies and love bites.  
..................  
Dana started to protest.  
"B-but we just met Raph! Plus I invited you to my house for company and I was going to make you tea. Raph I'm not ready to have sex yet!" She whined.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(i hope i got this right)  
Bluu blushes but before she replied, they were already out the window and through the trees.  
......  
"Then we should hurry to your place, hot-stuff," he lifted her up with one arm and the other with her bags.  
(Uuhmmm can the girls be roommates that actually shares the same house? I thought that it would be more fun)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Ugh no!!!!!!! You have to do Raph's part right under and after you do Leo's part like this.  
Leo's part  
...................... Then use periods like this to break the parts  
Then Raph's part! DX)

Leo smirked at her. He picked her up bridal style.  
"Then let's go back to your place then my love."  
..........................  
Dana's eyes widened and she blushed as she felt Raph's tongue on her neck.  
"Raph what are you doing? N-not here in public please!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Oh...)  
Raph drew his tongue to savor her skin.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(No you're doing it wrong. You have to do Raph's part as well on this note. Ugh DX)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Leo... L-Leo-kun," Bluu managed to talk through their kiss," Please...mmff...st--mmpf!"  
She thought he was ignoring her but he broke the make -out session just for a split second to ask,"why?"  
He licked her lips to dare her to end this.  
"N-not...,"she spoke  
"Mmm?,"Leo replied  
"No...umm... we can't.....aah...N-NOT HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dana opened her mouth letting him slide his tongue in as they began to French kiss while Dana heard Bluu outside her door.  
..................  
Leo just waited too.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kissed back but broke away for a split second to say,"Please...Dana..." He brushed his tongue on her bottom lips for entrance.  
...  
Bluu and Leo arrived. As soon as they kicked off their shoes at the front door, Bluu brought the bags on the table then walked over to Dana's bedroom and knocked. "Hey we're back! ,"she said with glee,"And we got something for you! "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded as they went back to their house.  
..............  
Dana looked at him. She got off the bed and she went in front of him as she hugged him tightly to her and she smashed her lips on his kissing him passionately.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Yes,"Bluu answered, "L-Lets go home already." She took a few cautious steps as she held the bags in her arms before walking normally.  
...  
"Please Dana, "Raph spoke softly that broke the silence between them," All I want....is to...make this work. Make you happy." Slowly, he released her.  
"But whatever makes you happy I'm ok with it. "  
He climbed off of her to kneel on the floor.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't understand what he was saying. She tried to get him off of her but he was too strong. She sighed and looked away.  
................  
Leo looked at her with worry.  
"Are you ok Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph puts down on her bed then pins her down.  
"Dana listen!!,"he shouted,"Was everything for nothing? ! Huh?! Was it?!?!" Dana was wide eyed with fear filling them so Raph softened his tone as carefully as he can. "Is it enough anymore? ,"he asked.  
....  
As the couples shopped for perfect gifts the sun started to set. Bluu has already bought the last gift when her dizziness started fogging her vision. She held her head but gave it a shook to get rid of her dizziness.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned and glared at him as she was tugging and struggling trying to make him let go.  
...............  
Leo nodded and smiled at her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph took her hand before she left step foot out the bedroom door and pulled her back.  
...  
Bluu began to blush real hard and smile nonstop. "Well I know good place to start,"said Bluu as she gave him a tug to lead him on.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head no. She broke free out of his grasp and she left her room.  
..................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"I see well it's very fetching."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Please babe,"he begged, " All I'm asking is that you still trust in us."  
...  
"Thanks! ," said Bluu, " This one's my oldest one." She hugged his arm as they walked through the front door.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let her. She struggled in his arms still as she cried.  
...............  
Leo and Bluu left.  
"By the way honey you look beautiful."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Aw, Dana, "Raph said as he took her and brought her to his arms, "Babe listen whatever happens I'll always be there. I swear it that I'll never leave you. We'll get through this together."  
...  
Finally Bluu came out of her room in a teal kimono  
With a green obi hugging her robe to complete it  
As she placed her purse in it, she said, "Ok im ready."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrote again. This time it said because I won't be a great mother and I'm afraid something bad will happen to the child. Dana started to cry.  
................  
Leo nodded as he waited for her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Wh-what?!,"Raph exclaimed in confusion, "But why?"  
...  
"Let me get dress! ,"Bluu said cheerfully.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head at him. She went over and wrote down on paper again. It said no it's not that it's just I don't want to be a mother or have a child.  
.................  
Leo smiled and nodded at her.  
"Sounds like a great idea sweetie."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph burst through the door and grabbed her to hit her up in the air. He swung her around shouting, "I can't believe that I'm actually gonna be a father! "  
He set to kneel down and kiss at her belly while stroking. Then he looked up at Dana. "I'm sorry, baby, " he started, "I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm actually excited!"  
...  
"I - I'm fine, "Bluu said. She looked at him while bringing a smile on her face.  
"Hey why don't we bring some gifts back for their baby?,"she asked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana opened her door and looked at him as she crossed her arms.  
...............  
Leo went to Bluu.  
"Are you ok my love?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"No! Wait, Dana! !, Raph shouted he ran after her. He began banging at the door.  
....  
Bluu sighed as she lowered her head in her hand but then got a little dizzy.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana frowned not liking the news. She broke apart from bluu's hug and went inside to her room and closed the door.  
................  
Leo just watched everything going on.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Wow!,"Bluu cried, "You're gonna be a mommy! "  
She rushed over to Dana to grab her hands."Congrulations!!"  
.....  
"Oh my...gawd,"Raph muttered,"I... I can't believe it...!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened after hearing that.  
................  
"Raph was the only one that made love to her so therefore he's the father and Dana's the mother. It's what happens guys so don't be all dramatic you two. It's nature after all."  
He said to Raph and Bluu as he sighed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu glanced at him with a stunned look.  
...  
Along with Raph  
....  
"P-Preg...Preg...,"Bluu started.  
....  
"Pregnant?!,"Raph finished.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finished puking and she stood up.  
................  
Leo went outside too but he wasn't concerned though.  
"Guys there's nothing to worry about. I've seen this happen with a lot of girls. Dana's just simply pregnant that's all." He said with a shrug.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dana?!,"Bluu cried. She dashed after her.  
...  
Raph noticed the situation and set his food down to follow.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ate the miso soup and she thought everything was good. She sighed and she felt sick all of a sudden she went in the backyard and threw up.  
..................  
Leo ate his food still.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I made the soup for you, Dana-chan,"said Bluu,"I hope that'll help you get better."  
....  
Raph wolfed down his food real well but earned a couple of hiccups.  
...  
Bluu giggled as quiet as she could but Raph already heard her and looked away bashfully with a huff.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat down and she began to eat. Her eyes lit up with joy as she gobbled it down.  
................  
Leo began to eat slowly but surely taking his time.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph slid his arm around her waist as they walked back inside where the smell of cooking welcome them.  
....  
Bluu gave the soup one last sip to test it then nods when it's just right. I hope this helps Dana she thought. She turns to the rice to serve for everyone. Just when she finished filling their smalls bowls with rice she sees Raph and Dana coming in.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo and Bluu were finishing up.  
...............  
Dana nodded as she went back inside.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu giggled. Once every thing was set on the table they started with the rice then got down with the rest. Each dish needing a pinch of this and a fist of that. Until it was just right it ready for serving.  
....  
"Hey I think Bluu and leo are whippin up somthing for us," Raph said,"Wanna check it out? "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled.  
"Ok let's get cracking."  
................  
Dana blushed after she heard him say that but she smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu pulls out the recipe for their morning meal;  
Miso soup, steamed rice,Boiled egg, baked fish,  
Japanese pickles and Roasted nori. "The Miso soup is for Dana-chan, "Bluu grinned.  
....  
Raph smiled through kissing her.  
"I love you baby. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to giggle as she smiled.  
.................  
Leo went with her into the kitchen to make food.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kisses her on her lips then her nose, forehead and cheek, trying to soothe her.  
....  
Bluu takes Leo's hand and leads them to the kitchen.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled and nodded.  
................  
Dana nodded as she blushed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I should get breakfast ready,"she said, "Will you help me? "  
...  
Raph took her chin to face him. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Please,"he begged softly, "Let me be with you. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo stroked her back and smiled at her.  
................  
Dana looked at Raph and then looked away her eyes still looking sad.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
...  
Raph held her close but delicately as he rested his head on top of her's.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled at her and kissed her softly.  
"You're welcome."  
................  
Dana looked at him and she wiped away his tears and hugged him tightly to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Thank you Leo,"she said softly . Through a few sniffles she managed a smile.  
...  
Raph shot his arms out to reassure her that he wasn't angry. "I - I'm sorry baby,"he said,"I didn't mean to scare you. " He approached her slowly then carefully rested his hands on her shoulders as he spoke, "But please don't say such things. I don't know what I'll do if they..." He got quiet while gritting teeth and closing his eyes . Then he looked at her again.  
" I don't want to lose you."  
Tears began flowing on the corner of his eyes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo sighed and held her tighter.  
"Sweetheart you know that is not true. It's not your fault and you don't mess up."  
..............  
Dana backed away as she got scared by his tone. She looked down at the ground and shook her head and nodded saying yes it is true.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"B-But I could've done something, "Bluu sobbed, "All I ever do is...mess up..."  
...  
"Now you know that's not true! ,"he exclaimed as he crumbled the paper in his fist.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo wipes her tears away.  
"Dana wouldn't like that Bluu."  
...............  
Dana turned and saw Raph. She had paper and a paintbrush and she wrote on it then she showed Raph what she wrote. It said you should just leave me. You probably don't want to be with me anyway. I'm such a mess.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu wipes away the tears from eyes. Finally she spoke, "If only I could suffer the way she did..."  
....  
Raph follows.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo hugged her back.  
................  
Dana shook her head. She broke out of Raph's grasp tears still falling and she went into the backyard.  
(It's ok XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry to keep you waiting)  
Bluu walked back to Leo. With tears remaining to pour, her voice was too cracked to talk properly so she quietly held his waist.  
....  
Raph stroked her back as he comfort her in kisses. When he broke away the kiss he asked, "Is there anything you want me to get you? "  
\-------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at the sight. It was sad to him.  
.................  
Dana hugged Raph back and she looked up at him and kissed his lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu ran up to her and hugged her. Tears started to leak from her eyes. Terrified over the fact that she nearly lost a friend.  
....  
Raph hold Dana as well. Laying his forehead on top of her's. "It's going to be ok,"he whispered.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her and sighed.  
"Bluu it's not a scar at least not yet it isn't. Also from what Raph told me some lowly thugs did this to her. One other thing Dana literally can not talk right now because her voice got damaged."  
..................  
Dana looked at Raph and smiled at him since she couldn't talk. Then she started to cry.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Woah! Take it easy,baby,"Raph said as he rush to her side and help her up.  
...  
Bluu trembled at the sight of Dana's scar. "Who done th-this?," she asked in anxiety.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo put a hand on her shoulder.  
"She's fine she just needs rest."  
He said as he reassured her.  
.................  
Dana in her condition managed to walk out of her room and she saw Raph as she smiled but she fell.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"D-Did something happened? ,"Bluu asked," Is Dana-chan okay?"  
.....  
"Dana's going to be fine, " Raph answered

(( Plz don't get mad))

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo heard him and he went to see him and he saw Dana in his arms bleeding from her throat. His eyes widened. He told Raph to lay her down on her bed as Leo got bandages and alcohol to stop the bleeding as well as a needle and thread to stitch up her throat. He went to work as he poured alcohol on the wound and then began to stitch up her wound.  
Time skip a few hours later  
Dana woke up and she winced from the pain and she felt her wound on her throat had stitches on it.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dana? Dana! ,"Raph cried out to her,"Stay with me baby, ok?" He held her up in his arms and rushed back to the house. His mad dash left him breathless but he was too scared to lose Dana. He bust through the door and screamed,"LEO!"  
....  
Bluu jumped out of her sleep from the noise.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They dropped Dana to the ground and her throat was bleeding as well as she was coughing up blood. Her voice got damaged she couldn't talk until it healed. She looked at Raph and she lost consciousness.  
................  
Leo reached his climax shooting his seed into her and he took out his dick and wrapped his arms around her panting.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Noooo!!!"  
Raph lunged at them screaming in anger and flew fists directly at their faces. One of the attackers fell unconscious with a nose gushing in blood. The rest strike Raph down with their blades. Raph ignored the pain as he fight. A couple of blows from his elbows and knee caps were able to knock them all down. Raph didn't care if they were dead or just unconscious. He looked back at Dana and rushed over her side.  
...  
A cry of her climax approaching and Bluu saw a flash of white as it wash through with electric pleasure. Then exhaustion crept in and she was too tired to do anything but say Leo's name one last time but drifted to sleep in sweat and heavy breathing.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

One of them spoke up groping her in front of Raph.  
"We have a better idea why don't we just touch her in front of you and then kill her as you watch her bleed to death!"  
He said to her as he began to slit his blade into her throat knicking her just slightly.  
..................  
Leo sped up the pace thrusting into her faster.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Let her go, you bastards! ,"Raph shouted. Although he left his sais, he can still fight with his fists. "You've got three seconds or your dead!"  
....  
Her moans grew louder as he grew his paste.  
"Faster Leo...F-faster!,"she cried.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned and looked at him but she couldn't say anything because her mouth was covered by one of their hands preventing her from screaming.  
................  
He took out his tongue as he licked her juices and he took out his dick and slid it in and started to thrust into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph started to worry as he walked off further. Suddenly a sound by the lake grabbed his attention and he made a dash directly to the sound. The slightest sound of it sounded too familiar. Right when he found where the sound was coming from, hd cried, "Dana!!!".  
....  
"Leo...Leo, "Bluu panted.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tried to fight them off but she couldn't. They began to molest her.  
.................  
Leo moved down and he began to lick inside her pussy licking her inner walls.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph came across Bluu's and smirked when he hears moaning. So you catching up 'Leo-kun'? He thought. He search the house and with no luck he head outside.  
....  
Bluu gasped and gave his mask a tug.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was having fun swimming but then after she got back on land sent to dry off and then she got dressed some thugs began to molest her. She struggled but to no avail.  
.................  
Leo began to suck and kiss and lick her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph tried reaching for her to hold her even closer but there was nothing. He woke up to realize she left. Wondering where to, he got up to search for her.  
.. ..  
"Leo,"Bluu said softly. She wrapped her fingers around the straps of his blue mask and moaned for more.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana had fun swimming.  
................  
Leo left her lips to suck on and kiss her neck making hickies.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The scent of Dana remain in the sheets to keep Raph dreaming of her.  
....  
Bluu tried battling him in a tongue combat but failed. As she felt him exploring her mouth she couldn't help but moaned a bit louder.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and looked at him. She got up got dressed and left her place and went to the lake to swim in it.  
................  
Leo picked her up and put her on top of her bed as he got on top of her and removed her kimono as he started to French kiss her while he groped her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Hey your voice never sounded more sexier when you moan my name, "he grinned. He nuzzled her neck before drifting to sleep.  
...........  
Bluu nearly jumped out of her skin but she relaxed quickly and moaned silently.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted as well and Raph slid his dick out of her. Not to crush her he got off of her as he laid next to her.  
"Raph you're so sexy when you name those noises." She said as she blushed and smiled at him.  
................  
Leo deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her as he pressed her to him their chests were now touching.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"DANA!,"he growled as he released inside. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily with sweat.  
...  
"S-so Leo, " Bluu started as they entered her room,"Would you like to--." She couldn't finished her last sentence when Leo lips pressed hers.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded as she arched her back and he thrusted into her at a faster rate now as she cried out with pleasure.  
"Raph!" She screamed out his name with pleasure.  
...................  
Leo heard the moaning and banging too as he smiled. He thought so Raph you finally made up with her that fast huh? Good for you. They both went inside their place.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Without hesitation he slid in but waited for to adjust. It take long to notice so slid out and slammed back in. Soon Raph thrusted into a slow rhythm but paste became. He grunted as her walls was crushing him. "Damn your so tight,"he groaned.  
....  
Bluu can hear banging and moaning coming from her roommate's bedroom but she was more surprised how they made up so quickly. I guess they're not fighting anymore she thought blushing wildly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and she nodded her head.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You're hot yourself, "he said as he climb back on top of her to kiss her as he took out his member he whispered, "You ready? " He nibbled her ear as waited for answer.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed as she elicited another moan.  
"Raph you're so hot!" She moaned out.  
................  
Leo nodded.  
"Sure let's go."  
And with that he picked her up bridal style and leapt oh buildings to get to Dana's and her's place.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked a bit but kept going. He began rubbing himself with his free hand as he pumped her faster until she climaxed. Greedily, he lapped her sweetness.  
...  
"Shall we go?,"Bluu asked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again as she moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph fuck I love that! Keep it up!"  
...................  
Leo smiled into the kiss and then separated from her lips.  
"You're welcome honey."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph began to kiss it and lick inside then slowly dig his tongue deeper. He took his out and back in creating a rhythm of pumping into her flower while rubbing her clit with his thumb.  
....  
"Thank you, Leo-kun, " Bluu smiled between their kiss. She placed her hand on his chest to the back of his head.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.  
.................  
"Oh ok if you're sure you're fine I just worry about you."  
He said to her as he brought her to him and he kissed her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He bit down on her mound of flesh sucked and licked them they were hard and then abandoned them so that he can make traces of love bites and licks down her body until he stopped at her little flower.  
...  
Bluu took Leo's hand as she draw herself closer.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and she moaned louder.  
"Raph god please!" She pleaded with him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Just hearing her say his name turned him more on. Raph was on the edge of control when grinned on her hips and started groping her chest.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him as she closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph!" She cried out with pleasure.  
...................  
Leo nodded as he was still worried for her. Once she was done he looked at her as they left the tea house. He held his hand in hers as they walked.  
"Are you ok sweetheart?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

That's all Raph needed to hear. He took her in his arms and rushed her back into the house where he layer on her bed in her room and he attacked her throat.  
...  
"I'm fine now, "Bluu answered, "Let me put these away then we can go home. " She gave him a smile as she carefully put the tray of tea sets back to the kitchen

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She could only nod as she elicited another moan.  
.................  
Leo glared at him and the man soon left and he directed his attention back to Bluu. He looked her with loving eyes.  
"Are you alright my love?" He asked her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well shall we take it in your room?,"he asked as brought kisses down her neck.  
...  
The man kept his hands up as he glared at the strange green man. Bluu held her stinging red cheek as she quickly put the pot and cups back on the tray.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to shiver and she nodded as she moaned.  
"Of course I'm ok with it. You can do anything you want to me."  
...................  
Leo got angry at him and unsheathed one of his katanas and pointed it at the dick's face. He glared at him.  
"How dare you hit a lady? I should teach you some respect! She said she was sorry and it was an accident! If I ever catch you hitting her or saying anything about my mate ever again prepare to meet your end!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"As long as your cool with it,"he said before tracing a tongue down her jaw line.  
....  
"Thanks!,"Bluu cried, " My shifts almost over so please enjoy. " She turned to return back to the kitchen she bumped into one of the customers. The tea splashed on both of them and Bluu fell on her butt. She gasped and tried apologizing hysterically but she was cut off by a slap across the face. The customer shouted,"You wanch! Why are always so clumsy!?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let him continue to explore her mouth when she yelped and moaned in the kiss as his hands attacked her butt cheeks. She broke from the kiss and blushed and looked at him.  
"Ahh Raph please you've never done that before but I like it!" She said as she smiled.  
.................  
Blue gave Leo his green tea and the slice of sponge cake. He began to eat it and he loved it.  
"This is delicious Bluu!'

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph won and explored her mouth, rubbing at every crook and cranny. His hands ran down to her rear and gave it a soft squeeze.  
...  
Bluu rushed back to the kitchen and took out a pot that already brew fresh matcha green tea and set it on a tray along with cups. She also placed the slice of sponge to the side as Leo wishes. She then headed out carefully balancing the tray to his table.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to tongue battle with him.  
................  
"Sponge cake sounds nice."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph drew her back to face him and enter his tongue into her mouth.  
...  
"Would you like anything else? ,"she asked,"A sponge cake or rice biscuits. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Before she let him French kiss her she smiled and said,  
"Oh you know it bad boy. I melt every time I just look at you." She said as she blushed looking away from him.  
....................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Hey babe just green tea is fine."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Oh yeah? ,"he grinned as cocked an eyebrow. His kissed her back and this time trailed a tongue across her lips for entrance.  
....  
"Hi, Leo-kun! ,"she smiled,"What can I get you?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she put her hands on his shoulders and she kissed his mouth roughly smiling in the kiss. In between kisses she said to him as she pulled on his mask tails and brought his face down closer to hers,  
"I always thought you looked sexy with that mask around your eyes. It makes you look so mysterious."  
.................  
Leo sat down and waited for his tea and dessert.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph blinked as a response but did come next to her with caution. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her and with the other stroke her cheek before leading her to face him and kiss him behind.  
....  
As Bluu brought new tea to serve the next table she noticed a green ninja in a blue mask coming up to the doorway. She grinned as she ran off to quickly serve the customers before offering him a table.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went outside and she did the laundry. Raph came out to see her. She turned around and smiled at him.  
"You know Raph you can kiss me and touch me any time now." She said as she blushed.  
.....................  
Leo went to the tea shop where Dana and Bluu worked at.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph's eyes widened as to what he just heard but smiled as his face turn even redder than his mask. Please let this mating season pass already he thought bashfully.  
...  
"So sorry,"Bluu bowed in shame to the frowning customers. Once she clean up the mess she scurried back in the kitchen. But I'm not she thought. I'm to happy to be sad now.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and frowned at him.  
"You don't to be nervous around me Raph it's ok and you can call me whatever you like babe or cutie or whatever I don't mind." She said as she smiled at him.  
"Although one thing though." She said as she came up to him as she stroked his arm muscles.  
"You were sure hot and sexy yesterday and last night."  
She said as she stopped and walked into the kitchen winking at him.  
...................  
Leo quickly soon finished and he sent to go see Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph frowned, "This time I will, ba--I mean ma'am! I mean miss! I mean--!" Blush came across his face.  
....  
Bluu hummed at the thought of Leo and the way he kissed had her in fantasies as she rub her lips. But it jolt her back into reality when drops of warm liquid spilled on her kimono from the cup she poured. "Oops."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo was outside in their back yard practicing with his katanas. He couldn't stop thinking about Bluu.  
.................  
Dana was soon done and she dried herself and got dressed.  
She went out to see Raph.  
"You know Raph you say you're going to control it but you didn't control it last night!" She said as she sighed at him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph waits outside.  
....  
Work wasn't so busy but the boss ordered Bluu to remain until dusk. Bluu couldn't complain because she deserve it and to make up she excepted but as she brought tea to the customer she can't stop thinking about Leonardo.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and sighed.  
"Oh ok fine then and no prob."  
Dana suddenly got undressed knowing she had to clean herself.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph blinked in amazement but he softened.  
"Thanks Dana, "he smiled,"But I need to control it."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Wait!" Dana said as she ran after him.  
"It just it hurt when you called me a liar even though I said I was telling the truth. And you were rude and acted like an animal but you're still going to act like that aren't you because you're still in your season right? So to help you satisfy your sexual instincts I will help satisfy them."  
She said as she sighed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well just hear me out ,ok?,"he said leaning against the door frame,"I'm sorry for being rude and did terrible things to you last night but please I'm trying to start all over because I don't want to leave you."  
Then he stood, about to leave,"But if it's respect you want, I get it and give you space. " He turned and return back to the kitchen.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana opened her door and she saw Raph. She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
"What do you want Raph? I never want to see or hear from you again!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok," Raph muttered softly. He got up and walked towards her bedroom door. He knocked as politely as he could and wait for a response.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well whatever you did to her you have to apologize to her and if you really love her show her how much you love her." He said as he walked away.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph huffed a sigh,"What can I do Leo?"  
He turn towards his brother.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo just looked at them.  
................  
"Yeah ok bye Bluu see you later."  
Dana said as she hugged her. Once Bluu was gone she went over and glared at Raph.  
"And to think I gave you a second chance well no more Raph I'm done! I want you out! I hate you!"  
She said as she went to her room and cried.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Waaaah??," Bluu pretend to be surprised, "Well I guess I'll take care of the shop . After all its my fault for not showing up yesterday."  
....  
Raph just ate away silently.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo just looked at Raph in an angry way.  
..............  
"Oh I'm not working today Bluu. I have the day off." Dana said as she finished her food.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grew silent and only scratched his head with a sigh. He looked at his brother but no response came from him  
....  
Bluu leaped out of her chair and hugged Dana and said, "Dana, Dana! Work starts at noon!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo finished his tea.  
....................  
Dana looked at Bluu and smiled at her.  
"Yeah I'm fine for now at least." She said with a frown.  
She heard Raph. She finished with the food and she brought it over to Raph and shoved it at him.  
"Look I made it for you but I am not your servant or your slave!"  
She yelled at him as she took her food and ate it in her room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dana-chan! Good your back,!,"Bluu cried, "I was so worried. Are you ok now?"  
....  
"What's a guy gotta do,"Raph said, " to gets some food around here?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo took it and he drank it.  
...............  
Dana went to the kitchen and she was making her and Raph breakfast. She was making vegetable soup with eggs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu giggled, "Don't be too surprised over this old thing..." She started brewing the tea until the pot whistled. Then poured the hot liquid into her cup and as well as Leo's and set them on the table for themselves  
...

Raph watched Dana making sure that the fall she made didn't make her hit her head hard.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looks at her and stares at her.  
..................  
Dana and Raph went inside.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu walks in the kitchen with a blue kimono. Searching for cups and tea leaves to brew.  
...  
Raph and Dana made it back on the doorsteps and entered.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo just waited for Bluu.  
................  
Raph took her back to her place.  
"Uh ok Raph."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu finished washing up and heads over to her room for a new kimono to wear.  
....  
"This'll be quick I'm sure," Raph said, "Plus you left your friend worried!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo soon finished eating and he washed his dishes.  
...............  
Dana squeaked when he picked her up.  
"What are you doing Raph? I can walk by myself!" She said with a blush on her face.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu stripped of her robe to and release water from a hand made pipe. As she soaked she remembered Dana and wondered if she comes back.  
...  
"We should get back and find something to grub,"he grins as helps her off her feet.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded at her as he continues to eat.  
..............  
Dana sighed and hugged him back then her stomach growled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Aaw, it's jus something quick to whip up,"she blushed with a smile. She sets her cooking sets aside then leaves the kitchen. "I'm going to shower now before I be on my way, " she said, "But please eat up!" She heads to the bathroom.  
.....  
"Thank you, Dana,"Raph sighed and hugs her,"Thank you. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo began eating her food.  
"This is amazing Bluu!"  
................  
Dana sighed.  
"Fine one chance but that's it."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushes as she realized his eyes were on hers. She quickly whisks the eggs and them into on let until it was ready to be put on a pearl plate. She added rice to the side before setting the plate down in front of Leo.  
.....  
"I beg you to please give me a chance, "he begged,"Let's jus start over. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo sat there as he watched her.  
...............  
"I'm fine I just fell now let me go Raph!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She pulls out rice to boil and eggs to make omelets.  
....  
"No! Let me check if you're ok,"he plead.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo followed her into the kitchen and sat down on a chair.  
..................  
Dana refuses to look at him.  
"Raph please let me go!" She said as a tear escapes her eye.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu got out of his grasp and heads to the kitchen.  
...  
Raph ran over to her and picks her up.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded.  
"Sure I would love that! Thank you."  
Leo said as he smiled at her.  
..................  
Dana didn't turn back to look or him or speak to him.  
"Well I don't feel the same way Raph!"  
She soon tripped on a rock and she fell.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Hey, Leo-kun, " Bluu said, " I'll be going to work soon would you like some breakfast?"  
...  
"Dana please! ,"he shouted.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled at her and closed his eyes as he just held her.  
...............  
Dana stopped kissing him back and she squirmed again and got out of his hold. She pushed him away from her.  
"Go to hell Raph!" She said as she stormed off.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu kissed his cheek.  
....  
Raph kissed her as gently as he could.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nuzzled her cheek.  
"Yes I really do love you Bluu."  
...................  
Dana didn't have time to react or protest. Her eyes widened and she was shocked. She struggled in his arms still wanting him to let her go. She slowly put her arms around his shoulders and she kissed him back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Leo I do love you Bluu thought  
....  
"Can't you understand that I love you? !,"Raph shouted. He twisted her around to face him and kissed her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her with loving eyes.  
"Of course not. I would never hurt you my love."  
................  
Dana shook her head. She struggled again in his hold.  
"No I didn't! I'm not lying I swear! I'm telling the truth! I don't get it!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Leo-kun, " she muttered.  
....  
"Oh you made a fib alright, "Raph said, "Jus because I'm a mutant doesn't mean my animal instincts would fail me. What i sense in you is how much you not only you wanted to know me but to feel me too."  
....  
"You wouldnt hurt me,"Bluu said softly ,"would you??"  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded bringing her into his arms hugging her tight.  
...............  
Dana looked at him confused. She shook her head.  
"I don't understand. No I didn't. I really did not want to. I wanted to take things slowly but that didn't happen."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Y-you do?,"she asked.  
....  
Raph kept a hold daring not to let go as he spoke, "One thing is that you don't understand an animal's instincts especially his senses. Last night you lied to me when you really told me to go further!"  
\---------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her with loving eyes.  
"No it wasn't wrong. It was right. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you."  
..............  
Dana squirmed in his grasp.  
"Let me go Raph! And what about last night?" She said as she cried a little again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Maybe after what happened last night, "she answered as she looked up at deep blue eyes," It was wrong! The fact that you did that... I - it was wrong! " Bluu started to tremble.  
....  
Raph ran up to her,"No! I know one thing that happened last night! " He grabbed her from behind to hold her in a hug.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo looked at her strangely.  
"What's wrong Bluu?"  
.................  
Dana looked at him.  
"That's no excuse Raph! I can't just forgive you for this! Just go away and leave me alone!"  
She said turning her head away from him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"No,"she shook her head then shook off his grasp, "Don't! "  
....  
Raph leaped of the roof and made a landing that's a foot away from her. He started walking towards but stopped.  
"Look, "he spoke, "I'm sorry. ..for what happened last night. The truth is... i couldn't control myself when it comes. ..to my season. " He looked away scratching his head,"But it wasn't because I had it for any female. .. it had to be someone special like you." He looked back over "Please forgive me. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be fine Bluu don't worry."  
..................  
She turned around and saw Raph. She didn't get up or move though instead she just looked away and continued to cry.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu bit her lips in frustration.  
...  
Raph followed her knowing that in his guts that she wasn't far. When he spotted her by the lake, he called out to her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo went to see her.  
"Bluu what's going on? Raph? Why are you here?"  
But Raph didn't answer her or Leo instead he went after Dana.  
..................  
Dana just ran through town and she made it to the lake by the edge of town where she sat down and she cried.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dana-chan!,"she cried with worry but that expression changed when she saw Raph. Her worried eyes twist to a glare.  
"What did you do?,"she demanded.  
Raph exclaimed, "I need to talk with her."  
"You can start with her roommate,"Bluu said sharply.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo got up and went to see Bluu.  
................  
Dana didn't even look at Bluu. She just walked past her starting to cry and left her house.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well I...,"Bluu started but she was cut off when she heard yelling. She got up and grabbed her robe before rushing out her room to meet Dana.  
....  
"Dana wait!," Raph shouted.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled tenderly at her as he sniffed her hair loving her scent.  
"Got any plans for today Bluu?"  
................  
Dana looked at him still angry.  
"Sorry's not good enough Raph! You just used me for sex! You're like every other guy I've met! You only want one thing! And to think I actually started to like you. I hate you Raph!"  
She said as she got up got out of his grasp got dressed and left her room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed,"Uh ... M-morning yourself, Leo-kun."  
...  
Raph was confused and after last night...  
He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her snowwhite hair. "I'm sorry, baby,"he answered

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo stroked her chin.  
"Good morning my love."  
..................  
Dana whimpered slightly.  
"Ahh morning Raph." She said as she blushed at him.  
She remembered what happened the day before. She looked at Raph angrily and slapped him really across his cheek. She started to cry.  
"H-how could you Raph? I can't believe it! You only wanted to have sex with me! We just met and I wanted to get to know you but not like this!" She said as more tears came down.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu stirred, slowly revealing her eyes to meet his. Then they widened because she then remembered the other day.  
...  
Raph groaned and blinked to wakefulness. He expected that Dana was still right next to him and was pleased as he gave her neck a nuzzle. "Mornin,"he spoke.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Leo woke up with Bluu still in his arms. He smiled as he kissed her cheek lovingly.  
................  
Dana woke up seeing Raph's arms were wrapped around her. She felt sore down there. She looked at the ceiling.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph pulled her in before sleep came to him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo slept peacefully with her in his arms.  
.................  
Dana winced in pain when he bit her again but she soon reached he climax as he reached his climax and he shot his seed into her as she moaned one final time before he took his dick out of her and collapsed next to her panting as she panted.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Leo...kun,"was her final words.  
....  
His name  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	4. Chapter 4

Dana decided to wake him up. She began kissing him and stroking his body.  
...............  
Leo went back inside and laid down next to Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The movement on the bed made Raph roll on his side facing Dana but remain asleep.  
...  
Bluu reached for Leo but forgot that he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and realized he was still outside. She sighed and turned to sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went and laid down next to Raph.  
.................  
Leo was practicing with his katanas.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu was sleeping peacefully.  
....  
Raph mumbled in his sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and went to check up on Raph.  
....................  
Leo was outside in the backyard.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu was already fast asleep without any trouble.  
....  
Raph was in a dream and stir in bed bed because of all the strange things that are happening.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

When Dana came back she quickly went to take a shower and changed into new clothes erasing any evidence.  
..............  
Leo kissed her cheek and left.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Their love making was so strong that exhaustion had to grow on Raph that he hadn't noticed that Dana already left  
....  
"You're right," she nodded. Bluu turned a little and went to sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana had no choice but to see the person because if she didn't he would come after the ones she cares about.  
...............  
Leo separated from her lips.  
"You should rest Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed but kept going with this bliss.  
...  
Raph snored as he was drifted into deeper sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled into his arms but she soon got up and she got dressed as she left her house and went into town. She had to go meet someone.  
..............  
Leo leaned in and kissed her back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph laid on his back and allowed sleep to take him away and Dana in his arm.  
...  
Bluu lean in to peck his lips.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled as she laughed.  
................  
Leo looked at her and smiled.  
"Thank you Bluu."  
He said as he caressed her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph laughed as he stroked her cheek.  
...  
Bluu took the cup and sipped. She sighed as she felt it already relieving her pain. "Yes thank you, Leo-kun, " she smiled reaching for his face to stroke it,"You've always make me feel better. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted as she turned and looked at him. She sighed then grinned.  
"Well Raph too bad for you because I will always underestimate you ha!" She said as she laughed.  
"Ow. Did you have to slap my ass cheeks so many times and so hard? You know I hate it when you do that. It hurts!" She whined.  
...................  
Leo went over to her and ruffled her hair.  
"Like the tea my love?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph finally came the second. He pulled out of her and fell on his side completely out of breath. He managed to crawl closer to Dana and reach his arm over her shoulder. He gave her a kiss and said, "Never.... under...estimate... a ninja. "  
...  
"I-i can see that,"Bluu said blushing with a hint of anxiety.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced in pain again as she gripped the sheets.  
"Raph!!!!! Raph!!!!!!!!" She screamed in ecstasy.  
..................  
Leo smirked and laughed.  
"Don't mind them Bluu my bro's always been a rough violent one." He explained.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

As kept thrusting towards the edge, he gave her butt few slaps this time his hand mark appeared on it. "Louder!,"he yelled,"Louder like you mean it!" He slapped her rear again and left his hand there on her round rosy pink cheek and gave it a squeeze as he thrusted in all of his strength left on him.  
...  
Bluu rolled eyes and closed her ears. And their at it again,she thought, But at least I don't try to wake up the whole neighborhood.  
(Get Leo to do her GOOD)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol I see ok XD)  
Dana winced from the pain but she was loving it. She coukdn't take it anymore.  
"Ahh Raph please!" She moaned out.  
(Make him slap her some more lol XD)  
..............  
Leo was done with the tea and he brought it to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Yeah he was >\\\\\<)  
Raph bit down on her shoulder as he got her completely on her hands and knees and took one her of boobs and started groping her again. Then his mouth released her shoulder to nibble and lick her ear.  
...  
Bluu was struggled in but she waited patiently for her tea.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced in pain and she turned and glared at Raph.  
"Ow what the hell was that for Raph? I told you I'm not going to moan your name and that's it!" She said.  
(Uh is he still inside her or not cause that part wasn't really clear. Plus he still didn't make her moan his name yet XD)  
...................  
Leo went and made her tea.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry let me try that again)  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dammit baby!,"Raph shouted . Even after he came he still wasn't finished. He gave her ass a few smacks that already made her pale rear go rosy pink. Then he rubbed her hidden ruby again with his index finger.  
...  
Bluu quickly changed and after she did she snuggled in the covers.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana helped and winced in pain but she still didn't moan or say his name.  
"Ha looks like you're failing Raph!" She said as she laughed.  
..................  
Leo smiled as they made it back to the house and Leo brought Bluu to her room and laid her down.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph growled again. He was getting annoyed so next he flipped her over on her stomach then thrusted deeper while attacking her shoulder.  
...  
Bluu hugged his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his as they headed home.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol it's ok XD)  
Dana arched her back and gasped but she did not moan nor did she say his name.  
"Told you Raph. You can try all you want but it's not happening."  
..................  
Leo nodded at her. He put her on his back and they went back to the house.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry i took so long )  
Raph growled at her defiance. He drew back his tongue and replaced it with his member. He easily slipped in and already thrusting away. Starting our slow then fast. He put her leg over his shoulder for better access and his paste increase.  
...  
Bluu nodded. The doctor handed her the herbs to brew and thanked him before heading out with Leo by her side. "Leo-kun,"she asked, "Could you carry me on your back?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded her head she tried not to moan.  
"Nope I'm not gonna do it anymore." She said stubbornly.  
................  
Leo nodded at the doctor.  
"Ok thank you. Well you heard him Bluu you must recover first."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Really?,"He said in a seductive voice. He darted his tongue in or out of her then softly flicked her nerve.  
...  
Bluu hugged him close as the last drops of tears were on her cheeks. "Ok,"she said, softly, "I love you. " Then the doctor came in,"I'm afraid that due to her condition she can't bare another child until she's fully recover. So some medicine herb tea and sleep oughta do her good."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.  
"Yeah well don't get used to it because I won't be doing it that much anymore."  
................  
Leo looked at her his eyes serious.  
"Yes I am sure sweetheart."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Yes,"he growled,"I love it more when you call my name. " He abandoned her chest to kiss her down. When he made it to the bottom, he gave her a few teasing licks.  
...  
"Y-you promise?, "she asked as she looked up at his eyes. She gave them a stern stare.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
"I bet you missed hearing my moans didn't you Raph?"  
................  
"That's what happens in love Bluu. I want to have a child with you. Please Bluu? I promise you nothing bad will happen to our next child. Ok?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He switched to the other mound of flesh teasingly.  
...  
"No,"she spoke through her cracked voice, "Not another one. Please? I don't want to lose another one."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
"Ahh Raph please."  
...............  
Leo held her tightly to him and rocked her back and forth.  
"It's ok Bluu. We'll try again. Don't worry I'm here for you."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"That's better, "he said huskily. His lips journey down her chest as he began taking off her clothes. He opened his mouth just to put her perky peek in his mouth to lick and suck away while kept groping the other.  
....  
Bluu shattered in his arms. Broken and lost between her tears.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finally let her moan. She sighed.  
"Ok Raph yes I do love it! Happy now? Just do whatever you want to me!" She moaned out.  
.................  
Leo held her close to him rubbing her back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Now Raph's kisses turned to small bites and began sucking them into hickies. Then he brought his hand on her chest to start groping her.  
...  
Bluu was such in deep shock she grew pale. She couldn't speak. All she could do was place her face on her hands and sobbed in sorrow.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana squirmed again.  
"I-I do not love it Raph! Stop teasing me!" She said as she tried to suppress her moan.  
................  
Leo took her to the doctor's. They went and saw her. He shook his head.  
"I'm afraid the child is gone. I'm so sorry." He said to Bluu and Leo.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Don't tell me you forgot how much you loved it,"Raph said huskily. He gave her neck slow kisses up and down her neck for a response.  
...  
"Please hurry! ,"Bluu cried.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him then she turned away and blushed as she shook her head. She began to struggle.  
"Raph let me go!" She pleaded.  
.................  
Leo's eyes widened in horror.  
"Wait what? Oh no!" He shouted.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(You got it! )  
"Ooh?,"Raph cooed. He snatched her and layer her back on her head and this time he pinned her in place. "I could've sworn that you always like these,"he grinned deviously.  
....  
Bluu felt something weird between her legs as they headed to the doctor's. She peeked down and noticed blood was seeping through her dress. Then a wave of pain struck her and she through her head wincing. "Th - the baby! ,"she sobbed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and sighed then. She got up and was about to leave her room.  
"Ok good."  
(Btw you know what to do. Don't make Dana leave her room. He must have sex with her lol XD)  
.....................  
Leo picked her up and brought her to a doctor.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok, ok,"Raph said with his hands and a smirk left on his face.  
...  
Tears threatened to creep through her eyes. Bluu shut her eyes and clutched her stomach afraid of letting it go and earn more pain. "Hurts...it h-hurts,"she managed to answer between her teeth.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to protest and shook her head.  
"No I did not. I was only teasing. Raph you better not. Let me go!" She yelled.  
................  
Leo saw this and he got enraged. He hit the guy causing him to knock out and pretty soon all the guys were unconscious and he went over to Bluu. He cradled her in his arms.  
"Bluu honey speak to me. Are you alright?" He said frantic and panicking.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well you asked for it,"Raph grinned as closed the door and puts her down on her bed.  
....  
But the other guy tried throwing a fist at Leo but missed and end up hitting directly towards Bluu's stomach. Bluu cried in agonizing pain she never knew possible that her knees gave up and she collapsed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped as he did that.  
"Uh Raph what are you doing?"  
..............  
Leo managed to strike more down knocking them out when Leo went and grabbed Bluu and hit the guy that was close to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph dashed over from behind sweeping her completely off her feet and ran in her room with Dana in his arms.  
...  
The wood sword man was knocked down by a few of Leo's blows but managed to stand in rage. One of the two from the man's group made it through then turned on Bluu who stood against the wall. Bluu gasped in terror of their horrible snickers as the head towards her. She tried running but by the time she made a head start they already caught hold of her. Fearing of what they might do to her she screamed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Yes but if you don't want to it's fine." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and she began to walk back into the house.  
.................  
The guys struck the goons down and Leo helped by striking them and hitting them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You're sure?,"he asked with an eyebrow cocking up.  
....  
Bluu was relieved until the wooden sword man spat,"Don't get too cocky! Get em!" The fight was on. Bluu was able to quickly get out of the way when the man charged at Leo with the first strike which Leo blocked on time.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed and smiled. She soon smirked at him as she went up to him rubbing up and down his leg as she once again rubbed her butt against his pelvis.  
"Why don't you show me how much you love me my sexy badass?" She cooed to him.  
.................  
Soon more guys showed up with wooden swords but they were nice friends of Dana and Bluu. They came to help Leo out.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kissed her lips then her nose, forehead and cheek. Expressing how much she was dear to him he kissed her all over her face.  
...  
"Heh, gladly!,"The woodswordn man snickered. His men were ready as well. Bluu trembled as the group were closing in on them.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana leaned her cheek further into his touch as she nodded sighing happily.  
..................  
That blow got Leo right back up though. It wasn't that hard that it caused Leo to knock out. He got back as he glared at them.  
"I see you came back for more with reinforcements this time huh? Well then prepare yourselves!"  
He said as he unsheathed his twin katanas and began striking them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Leo-kun!,"she cried.She dropped her umbrella to rush to his side. She glanced over at the swords owner who sneered along with his friends behind him. As Bluu held Leo she glared. "What reason would you do such thing!?,"she demanded. The  
man with the wooden sword answered, "Your guy ain't so tough! After that stunt we thought we look for you and give the tip." Bluu eyes widened. "You?,"she started," From the restaurant? "  
....  
" I love you too, okay?," Raph said softly, "I want this to work but I can't do it without you. " He rested his hand on her cheek.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him.  
"Really? Raph to be honest I don't want you to leave me. I love you." She said as she smiled.  
...............  
Leo went down onto the ground.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph looked away as well while scratching his head then he turned back to her. "Look, " he started, "Maybe I'm not perfect but it doesn't stop me for making this work. I want to make ya happy because you're the start of my new life."  
....  
Bluu giggled and smoothen her hair back. Suddenly wooden sword swung down behind Leo's neck and he came down with it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and she went up to him. She cupped her hands on Raph's face and made look him look at her as she stroked his cheeks.  
"I don't know what to do anymore Raph. I'm so lost." She said about to cry again as she looked away from him.  
................  
Leo smiled as he ruffled her hair.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Please don't do this! ,"Raph begged,"Not for us! Not for the kid!"  
He slammed his fists at the wall of the house. Why do anything right? He thought.  
...  
Bluu gave his arm a light squeeze as they walked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"Yes I did! I gave you plenty of chances!"  
She yelled back at him. She managed to get out of his grasp and she walked away.  
..............  
Leo left the house with her holding her arm in his.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph shouted, "You never gave me the chance! "  
....  
Bluu comes out fully dressed and ready. She took her umbrella before stepping foot outside.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned her head and glared at him.  
"No I understand you Raph. Why don't you understand me? Now let me go this instant! I mean it Raph!" She said as she shouted.  
...............  
Leo waited for her to finish.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph growled, "No! Why can't you understand me?"  
...  
Bluu stripped to change clothes once she found what she wants to wair. It didn't matter if Leo was looking or not. Her focus was more on not spending her day in the house with stress. Plus it's bad for the baby as well as herself.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to cry.  
"I never told you this yet Raph but I love you! But I'm too scared of loving you. I can't be with you Raph! Everything is just messed up! Now let me go Raph! I'm going!"  
She said as she struggled again.  
...............  
Leo went with her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph held her tighter and said, "No I'm sorry! I'm sorry for over the fact that I can't tell you of how much you mean to me! I love you so much that I could die if you leave me again! !"  
....

Bluu hears them fight outside so she tried looking for a new kimono to put on. I need to get out this house she thought.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go Raph! I'm leaving you!"  
..............  
"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie. You're not feeling well."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph hand shot at her arm then pull her into her chest.  
....  
"I - I'm ok,"Bluu replied, "I think I should go to work." She turned and headed to her bedroom.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked and she saw Raph coming towards her. She didn't look at him.  
"Go away Raph. I I'm leaving."  
She said as she got up and was about to walk away.  
...............  
Leo helped her up as he looked at her with concern.  
"Are you alright Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Dana? Dana! ,"Raph called.  
...  
Bluu was getting dizzy once again and this time impact knocked her down then hit her head.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was outside in the back yard punching her hand against the side of the house and she was crying.  
..............  
Leo thought oh no what's wrong now?

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"D-Dana!,"He said. Raph smacked his hand on his face. Well done Raph he thought. He walked off to find her dodging Leo and Bluu.  
....  
Bluu noticed how strange they were acting, in a bad way that made her frown.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened when she heard all that and she blushed. Then she ran out of the kitchen and went into the back yard.  
................  
Leo and Bluu went into the kitchen.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry i forgot something)  
"I love your smile, your eyes and body, "Raph answered, "But most importantly your personality. Sassy and cute. It makes you you and I want--no, I need now. If i hadn't known the real you I wouldn't have love you more. "  
(Ok Im Srry but I'll work on it)  
...  
Bluu took Leo's hand and headed towards kitchen.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed. She shook her head.  
"No Raph that's not what I'm asking. I want to know why you love me and what about me do you love?"  
................  
Leo nodded.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph was silent for a moment but then he spoke,"After that first night I thought that you could be the one... and you were by giving me a chance that I was worthy for you. "  
.....  
Bluu giggled as she blushed.  
"Let's get breakfast!,"she grinned.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled in the kiss and kissed him back. She separated from his lips. Her eyes grew serious.  
"Raph I'me been meaning to ask you this ever since I got injured. Why and how do you love me? I want an honest answer."  
...............  
Leo smirked at her.  
"I see well there'll be more of that soon my dear."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph put her down just to wrap his arms and kissed.  
...  
"I slept great,"she said then blushed,"Because of last night. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just laughed and held onto Raph.  
"Ok ok geez Raph calm down."  
...............  
"How'd you sleep my love?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Oh my gawd!,"He cried as he rushed to lift her up and spin her around the kitchen.  
...  
Bluu hugged him back.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes Raph it's me. I can talk again!" She said excitedly.  
...............  
Leo hugged her.  
"Morning Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't sure if that familiar voice was actually from his one and only. Raph looked up and when he gazed at the grin on her face his jaw dropped.  
...  
" Morning Leo kun, "Bluu smiled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked over and she saw Raph.  
"Morning sleepyhead." She said  
(This is the first time that Dana has been able to talk again ever since her injury you have to make Raph happy about this XD)  
.................  
Leo came back inside once he was done outside.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu finally woke up feeling fresher. Because of those nights she never slept so good. She yawned softly and then climbed out of the bed while stretching.  
...  
Raph was already ahead of Bluu. He just came from the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled into his arms as she smiled at him and then she fell asleep.  
..................  
Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek and he too soon drifted off to sleep.  
....................  
Time skip three weeks later  
Dana was making breakfast. She was so excited because that day she found out that she could talk again. Raph doesn't know this yet though.  
................  
Leo was outside practicing with his katanas.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph came as well and as soon as he slid out of her he wrapped his arms around her. "I...love...you, Dana, "He said out of breath. Before the weight of sleep took affect on him, he gave her shoulder a peck.  
...  
Bluu crawled on his chest and rested there as she pecked his cheek.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered as she nodded. She soon came.  
...............  
Leo looked at her and smiled.  
"I love you too my angel."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph leaned forward to nibble her ear before whispering, "You don't have to wait. Come for me."  
He licked her ear and sucked the lobe to encourage her.  
....  
Bluu scooched herself closer to him so that she was in his arms. "I love you, Leo-kun, " Bluu said softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gripped the sheets while she was being bucked into by Raph.  
.................  
Leo kissed her lips soundly as he reached his climax and he shot his seed deep inside her as he slid his dick out laying down next to her panting heavily.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The action was drenching them both in sweat. Bluu was left panting and moaning that she could barely keep repeating Leo's name. She reached for his lips to a deep as she was close to bust.  
...  
Raph reached over below to give her nerves stroked as he thrusted into a faster rhythm

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo began to growl as he bucked into her gripping her hips tightly as he thrusted into her harder and shoved his dick deeper in.  
..................  
Dana shuddered with pleasure.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu clunged on to him as Her moans grew louder. Legs wrapped his waist and hands gripping his shoulders.  
....  
Raph lapped away her sweetness Dana released before he replaced his tongue with his length. But before he got started made her lay on her side so that he may enter from behind. When he did he lifted her leg and gotten deeper inside her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again shivering with pleasure.  
..............  
He took his tongue out as he slid in his dick as he began thrusting into her fast and rough.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph then darted his tongue straight into her core while rubbing her hidden ruby with his thumb.  
....  
Bluu gasped with a shudder.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and shuddered with pleasure.  
...............  
Leo moved down as he began to lick outside her pussy and then shoved his tongue in licking her inner walls.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph made it to her flower again and this time he gave it more teasing that seems like torture to Dana. By licking around it and soft flicks of the nerves that had her squirming.  
...  
A moan escaped through Bluu's lips as she stroke the back of Leo's head to do more.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she winced from the pain from the bite marks but he was turning her on and she loved it.  
................  
Leo went down to her boobs as he sucked on the nipples and pinched and squeezed them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gave them a harder bite and suck until bite marks appeared and so are her hard nipples. He gave them a lick before journeying lower.  
....  
"Ahh, Leo," Bluu moaned.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana silently moaned as he attacked her boobs. She held his head closer to her chest.  
...............  
Leo began stripping her of her kimono as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room as he laid her down on her bed as he got on top of her as he licked and sucked in her neck groping her butt cheeks firmly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Once he passed the collar bone, Raph stopped between her boobs. Then attacked them with his mouth and hand.  
...  
Bluu let out a small moan enjoying the electric feeling.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him and blushed as she nodded. She gave a look that said please do.  
...............  
Leo smirked as he began kissing up her neck going to her ear.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Yes!)  
Raph came down to her neck where he gave her light bites for the scar on her neck still remains. But Raph didn't think about it at all. "I could just eat you up,"he muttered.  
...  
"L-Leo,"Bluu chuckled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes loving the feel of his lips on her face.  
...............  
(Oh I don't have to get Leo in the mood because he's already in the mood hehehe XD)  
"No thanks sweetie I'm good but I want something else right now." He said as he smirked at her and went over to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The kiss grew rough as He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored viciously. Raph drew it back just to trail on her face along with kisses.  
...  
"Want me to make some more tea?,"Bluu asked.  
(Get Leo in the mood XD)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began kissing him back.  
................  
Leo nodded as he smirked.  
"Well young love as they say."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph took her chin to face him.He smirked at her adorably blushing face before kissing her and sucking her lips.  
...  
"There still at that,"Bluu smiled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana silently gasped as she blushed and looked away not looking up at Raph.  
.................  
Leo smirked for he knew what was going on.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph put his dish in the sink before heading towards Dana's bedroom. His grin never stretched so far from ear to ear once he discovered what's in store for him. "Ooh dessert already? ," he asked deviously as he licked his lips. Raph closed the door behind him before nearly leaping into the bed, pinning Dana in place.  
...  
Bluu giggled to herself while a blush appeared on her face. The sound of thumping and bumping is the only thing to know what . After she finished she started cleaning her dishes.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon finished eating and she went into her room. She got undressed and laid down butt naked on her bed waiting for Raph.  
...............  
Leo nodded and smiled at her as he finished eating.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kept eating as well.  
....  
Bluu caught Leo's stare at her so she looked back at him and noticed his worrying eyes then gave him a smile to reassure him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and nodded as she ate.  
.................  
Leo ate his food but looked at Bluu worriedly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"This taste great, babe!,"Raph exclaimed  
...  
"I agree!,"Bluu nodded,"Very tasty! " She happily ate but very delicately for she didn't want to resist vomiting it all out.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo and Bluu went into the kitchen to eat.  
..................  
Dana got dressed and ate with Raph.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Yeah! ,"Bluu grinned.  
...  
Raph laughed at her sneak attack. I can't wait he thought

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him and winced again when he slapped her butt cheek. She smiled and nodded but then she turned and slapped the back of his thigh smirking.  
.................  
Leo nodded as he kissed her lips.  
"Yeah let's go eat."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You should get ready for dinner,"Raph said, "I'll set up for you. You save me some of that later. " He gave her a last slap on her butt before turning.  
...  
"I think their getting dinner ready, "Bluu said as she pecked her lips.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled as she silently moaned and shuddered with excitement.  
................  
Leo opened his eyes and woke up as he looked at Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

e walking over to get her a pinch on her butt and gave her neck a hickies while biting a little.  
...  
In the next half hour, Bluu woke up to a nice smell. It came from the kitchen so she looked at her lover's sleeping form and gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana managed to get up as she sent to go finish making dinner but not before she wrote on paper again showing Raph what she wrote. It said god you turn me on you hot sexy beast you've never slapped me before but it was hot! Then she smiled at Raph but not before rubbing her butt against his pelvis again as she winked at him and walked away.  
................  
Leo was asleep.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry i hope we can RP tonight)  
Raph brought himself closer to her . His breath slowly evened while he kissed her forehead and rested a bit.

Bluu felt better after she smiled in her sleep and rested her hands on her stomach

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced in pain as her ass cheeks stung but she smiled as she panted and her knees gave in and she fell onto the floor.  
................  
Leo smiled in his sleep holding onto her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gave her put a slap a couple of times before quickening his pace. When he felt his climax, he made a few thrusts before he calloused on the floor.  
...  
Bluu smiled in her sleep as she hears Leo's heart beating through his plastron

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she felt him go inside her and she silenly moaned in pleasure as she began to pant.  
...............  
Leo smirked hearing them in the kitchen. They can't get enough of each other he thought.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Alright,"he walked over grabbing her hips, "You asked for this! " He swung her to the kitchen table to rest her front while he enters from the back. He pinned her as he began to thrust in a slow but it wasn't long before picked up his pace.  
...  
Bluu was so sleepy that she fell into a deep slumber before hearing strange noises from the kitchen

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded and then she stops and went back over to the food shaking her hips at him saying to him you want this big guy come and get it.  
..............  
Leo closed his eyes as he nuzzled her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You,"Raph started,"Wanna go there? " A smirk grew on his face. He tried holding himself back but it getting too difficult.  
...  
Bluu turned to hug him as she snuggled under him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started grinding into his pelvis pressing her butt cheeks deeper on his crotch area.  
..............  
Leo nodded.  
"Sure honey."  
And with that Leo laid down next to her holding her close to him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

This just brought Raph to a holt but then teasing started to weaken him. He breathed heavily and the groaning turned to growls  
Oh of all the things I can do to that...he thought  
....  
"Please sleep with me again, " Bluu said softly.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went up to him as she rubbed her bare butt against his pelvis turning him on.  
................  
Leo nodded as he brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

It didn't took for Raph to realize that he's starting to drool. "S-so what is that...um...Y-you wanted...ugh,"he flabbergasted. His blushing grew even redder than his bandanna again.  
...  
"Y-yeah,"she said softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned around and smiled at him as she blushed as she then ignored him and continued working on dinner.  
...............  
Leo helped her up and carried her.  
"Do you want to rest some more?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph yawned and made large stretch before getting up to enter the kitchen. "Alright babe what you want me to d--,"he cut off in shock as his jaw dropped gazing at her curved figure in nothing but cloth in the front.  
...  
"Oh Leo-kun!,"Bluu smiled at him as she tried getting up to hug him but the dizziness return with a stronger impact that knocked her down.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him and shook her head. Suddenly she got an idea. She ran to the kitchen stripped out of her clothes and she was wearing nothing but an apron as she started to make dinner.  
................  
Leo nodded at her.  
"We're going to be parents my love!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Fine by me, "he grinned, " Need any help? "  
...  
"WHAT?!,"Bluu cried before she vomited again.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrote on the paper. It said I'm getting dressed and I'm going to go make dinner.  
............  
Leo went to check up on her.  
"Sweetie you're pregnant."  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph woke up to notice that she was getting fully dressed and answered,"Hey baby what are doing? "  
...  
Bluu vomited her guts out. M-maybe it's something that I ate yesterday? She wondered in thought.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at Raph. She got out of his grasp and got dressed.  
...............  
Leo woke up and he heard Bluu vomiting.  
(Lol it's ok XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry that I took so long)  
Raph held her closer to him as if she'll disappear. His arm wrapped around her shoulder while the other held on her stomach where a new life is growing.  
....  
Bluu sighed in her sleep with a soft grin.She was pleased to be in his arms but then a funny feeling crept in her stomach. Bluu groan and turned a little in her sleep. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open and she leaped out of the running to the bathroom as a sign of vomiting was coming on.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip hours later that night  
Dana woke up and she looked over and saw Raph was still sleeping. Smiling she stroked his arm muscles.  
...............  
Leo yawned and stretched and found his arms around Bluu laying in her bed. He smiled at her and kissed her ear.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph finally drifts to a deep sleep.  
...  
As well as Bluu already asleep in the blue masked ninjas arms.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and kissed his cheek snuggling into him.  
................  
'I love you too Bluu." Leo said to her as he carried her to her room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph brought Dana into his arms, drawing himself closer by her neck as he breathed heavily in sweat.  
"I...love...you, "he spoke between breathes.  
...  
" I love you, Leo-kun,"Bluu smiled. She kept her arms around his shoulders as he carried her bridal style in a bath towel.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo picked her up out of the tub and dried her off.  
..............  
Dana felt him take out his dick as he laid next to her. She panted.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The moment she climaxed, her body slumped against his. Too tired to move.  
...  
Raph groaned as started to pound deeper into her core. He leaned forward to French kiss her until he felt his end. He grunted as his climax arrives, he yelled, "DANA! "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist as she arched her back and silently moaned and gasped.  
.................  
Leo then licked the blood clean from her skin as he looked down at her as he smirked at her as he reached his climax as he growled and shot his seed deep into her and then he took out his dick.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Slowly, he did. Sliding in was easy but already her walls were wrapping around him. Raph grunted at the feeling but went further as started to thrust. At first it was slow but then fast that it made the bed to creak and the headboard to the beat the wall.  
...  
Tears crept through the corner of Bluu's eyes as they were squeezed tight. Her mouth hung open to moan even louder. " Leo...Leo...LEO!,"she cried.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again silently moaning as she waited for Raph to slide his dick into her pussy.  
.............  
Leo moved faster and harder shoving it deeper in as he bit down really hard on her shoulder and neck marking her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Finally Raph dart his tongue into her and yanked it out before ramming it back into a thrust. It wasn't long before Dana was ready to release . When he lapped it away he pulled out his member.  
....  
"Ugh! Aah! Oh Leo!,"she cried as a hurricane came into the tub.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana silently gasped as she arched her back feeling his hot breath going around her pussy.  
...............  
Leo soon took his tongue out as he slid his dick into her and he thrusted slowly at first as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gazed at her while giving her a slick smirk before lowering his head to her flower. He gave it a teasing lick around it then blew at it.  
...  
Bluu's leg kicked up out the water creating a few splashes as she gasped for air.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana waited for what he was going to do next.  
...............  
Leo began to lick inside her pussy shoving his tongue inside licking her inner walls.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He released her mounds of flesh to lick and nibble further until he stopped at her thighs.  
...  
Bluu threw her arms around his shoulders as she moaned louder.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cringed and silently moaned loving the feeling of his lips on her body.  
................  
Leo went in front of her and got in the tub with her. He began to kiss and suck on her neck leaving hickies as he moved down to suck and lick her nipples.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Slowly Raph layer her flat on her back but he didn't crawl on top of her instead he remained on her side. He traced a tongue down her neck to the middle of her chest where he stop and move his mouth on her right boob. Sucking and licking it until the buds hardened and switched.  
...  
Bluu drew her head up and closed her eyes as she arched her back at Leo's touch. Moaning and mewing Leo's name in tinier sounds.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(lol it's ok XD)  
Dana silently moaned.  
.................  
Leo began nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck.  
(Uh I know I planned on doing that lol XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

((My bad I didn't finish! ))

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked. He abandoned her lips to start making trail of kisses from her jawline, cheek, nose and forehead. Then cautiously he kissed down at her neck and gave it slow butterfly kisses.  
...  
Bluu hummed to herself as she crossed her arms and rested against the tub.  
((Ykno you can let them do it in the bath))

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Once Bluu got in he leaned over the tub as he began to do her back.  
....................  
Dana wanted to moan but she couldn't make any sounds. She sighed as she just smiled at Raph and she loved it.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed but smiled as she walked in and entered the large bathtub. She tossed her towel to the side then let her back face Leo as he came in.  
...  
Raph fought for dominance but he knew he'd won eventually. As explored every nook and cranny in her cavern he slowly drew a hand to her chest to massage gently.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to French kiss him back playing with his tongue.  
..............  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Sure sweetie I can do that."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph understand so he got up and grabbed her bridal style and carried her to the bed where crawled on the side of her. Once they were face to face he darted his tongue into her mouth.  
...  
Bluu stopped in her tracks by the doorway to the bathroom. "Um Leo, "she called. When answered she replied, "Will it be ok if come in the bath with me and just to scratch my b - back?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo nodded.  
...............  
Dana's eyes widened and she began to blush. She shook her head no and she just stood there. She was playing hard to get.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu sighed in disappointment. "I'm going to take my bath,"she said as she turned.  
...  
Raph grinned at her smooth move . He took out his hand to gesture her to him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana separated from the kiss quickly wrote on the paper went over to her door and put it on her door. It read do not disturb I'll see you later. Then Dana closed her door and went back to Raph.  
..............  
Leo just laughed at what just happened.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph growled in annoyance. Not now he thought.  
...  
Bluu waited patiently with her fingers knitted together and a wide grin on her face.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	5. Chapter 5

They all left and headed to the bathhouse. Dana decided that she was going to the couple's section but a private part where only Raph could see her. She went in the hot spring as she waited for Raph.  
.................  
Leo went to the male's section and got in the water seeking himself. He took off his gear but he left his mask on as did Raph when Dana would see him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"That's ok I'll accompany you, "Bluu said.  
...  
Raph was relieved and disappointed for a split second as he followed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I said I'll go but there is no way I am seeing other people naked and i am not letting Raph see me naked. I'll be in the girl's section."  
She said as she was ready to leave.  
...............  
Leo laughed at that.  
"You sure are something Dana."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"C'mon! It'll be fun,"Bluu exclaimed,"Don't worry if he sees you. Besides everyone else would be naked there at the couples section. "  
....  
Raph blushed at thought of seeing Dana naked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Sure sounds like fun but I will not be in the female only section of the bathhouse. I will be in the couple's section." She said body and bravely as she then blushed.  
"W-wait maybe not! I don't want Raph to see me naked!" She whined.  
................  
Leo just laughed at that as he came in.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well I thought that we should all to bath house up the hill of town, " she answered, "It helps to keep harmful stress from you and your baby."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grinned and laughed at him as they made their way back home. They made it back and Dana saw Bluu coming up to her.  
"Hi Bluu what's up?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ow,"Raph said playfully. He stood and help Dana up.l,"Let's go home."  
....  
"I'll tell Dana-chan! ," Bluu said.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh it's way too early for that XD)  
Dana nodded at him.  
"Ok you better keep that promise then Raph." She said as she playfully punched his arm.  
.................  
Leo finished drinking his tea.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smiled as well as, "I promise that I won't hurt you again."  
...  
Bluu smiled.  
(Let Dana's water break)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana separated from his lips as she smiled at him.  
...............  
Leo nodded.  
"Yeah they should."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kissed with desperation as he held her close and rubbing her back.  
...  
"That way we ease our stress,"she added, "After all the babies should come in a peaceful home. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana leaned against his chest and put her hands on his face kissing him passionately.  
................  
Leo smiled at that.  
"Yeah we should."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph faced her then wrapped his arms around her. He expected for her to shake his arms off her before rubbing her back .  
....  
"Hey we should go to the bathhouse,"Bluu said as she washed her cups, "Just the four of us! "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"It's ok Raph. It's....."  
But she liken' say anymore because she fell to her knees on the ground and put her hsbds on her face and cried tears falling down her cheeks.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grew silent but he didn't want her to wait for response so he replied, "I was pretty selfish. I was thinking about myself than you." He sat up. "I'm sorry for everything but it's not enough right?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and she went back to the field where Raph still was. She saw laying down in the flowers and she went over to him.  
"Look things have gotta change between us. I don't want to fight with you anymore. It hurts everytime we do!" She looked at him with sad eyes.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph was left alone again. He jabbed the air with his sais in frustration. Cursing under his cries as the pain was growing in his chest. When he was finally exhausted from his rage he collapsed on the ground covered in blankets of flowers.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Me? I did nothing to you! How could you do this to me?" She snapped back at him. She had to guy's arm around her shoulder as she started walking back into town. Pretty soon she made it the clinic and she dropped off the guy there and then she went back home.  
................  
Leo drank tea as well.  
"Yeah I hope so too."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I could you do this to me? !,"he snapped.  
...  
"I hope that things went well with Raph and Dana,"Bluu said as she sipped her tea with Leo in the kitchen.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she screamed. She went over to the man to help him up. She glared angrily at Raph.  
"I always knew you were hot headed and had a short temper. This time you've finally lost it. Don't bother coming back Raph we're through. He's good guy nothing like that creep and you hurt him!"  
She said as she yelled at him as she tried bringing him with her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

But it was too late. Raph completely lost it as he sprinted towards the man. Fists soar directly at his face gushing blood before the impact knocked him fown.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana quickly got out of his grasp.  
"Raph it's not what it looks like! I can explain! I found myself in this girls when I woke up and he was here and he and he loved me and he kissed me and then I started to cry and then he hugged me nothing more."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He froze and stood dead silent. Raph thought that the light of the sun was deceiving his vision. He blinked twice when he couldn't believe it believe. "Dana?,"he asked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(lol yeah it is XD)  
Dana turned and looked and there was Raph and he saw she was in the arms of another man.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Aaaaaaaaawww ffffffuuuuugghhh....This is gonna be bad)  
"Yeah I should, "Raph agreed. He stood up and took off. It wasn't long for him to find her scent. Even though it was faint, he ran until the scent grew stronger and brought to a field.  
( ;>~<)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just let the man hold her as she cried.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You're a good guy, Raph-kun,"Bluu said as she rested a hand on his shoulder, "You wouldnt give up on her would you? "  
Raph looks at her,"Of course not. "  
Bluu smiled, "Then you should go after her. She's been out so long. She's still pregnant."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well your beauty knows no bounds. I love you my love."  
"Uh that's nice and all but I already have a boyfriend."  
"Then why are you here alone?"  
"Because we had another fight."  
She said as she started to cry. He went up to her and hugged her tightly as he stroked her back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I thought I have everything I wanted to start a new life, "Raph continued as him and Bluu sat together on a porch."But I'm jus actin selfish and don't see what she. In a relationship your supposed to make each happy right? "  
.....  
Bluu nodded, "Right. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The strange man came towards her and he went up to her and he kissed her on the lips. She dudn't kiss him back and she pulled away.  
"What the hell?"  
"I'm sorry miss but it seems I've fallen in love with you."  
"Wait what?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"What is it?,"he asked.  
...  
"I want to know why is it that you guys can't get along, "Bluu answered, "I thought that you love each other but it's like you hate each other also. Why?"  
Raph grew silent and snatched his head."I don't know, "he finally said, "I don't know. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana noticed that there was a guy in the field with her with a smile on his face.  
.................  
Leo just sat down on a chair.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Raph? Raph could you come down? ,"Bluu asked  
...  
Raph looked down below and stared at her silently with a blank expression.  
....  
"I want to talk to you, "she explained.  
...  
Raph grew a frown but jumped down anyway.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana woke up and she found herself in a field of flowers.  
................  
Leo noticed Bluu going outside to talk to Raph.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph was still on the roof top since last night. His anger remain and also worry too.  
....  
Bluu got out of bed to change. Once she was fully dressed in a kamata she headed outside to find Raph.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip the next day  
Dana still wasn't back yet. She never came back home.  
...............  
Leo was in the kitchen.  
(It's the next day already so move it along to the next day ok?)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph slammed his fists in frustration against the roof under his knees.  
...  
"I-i should talk to her,"Bluu answerd.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't hear him.  
.............  
Leo sighed and frowned too.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Think of the baby for crying out loud!, "He yelled.  
....  
Bluu sighed and a frown grew on her face.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ignored him for she was way too far.  
..............  
Leo hugged her close.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Where the hell are you going now?!,"he shouted at her a couple of feet away from the house.  
....  
Bluu could hear Raph and Dana fighting again but she didn't say a word instead she hugged Leo tighter.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went after him for she knew exactly where he was. She went outside to the back yard. She looked up and saw Raph on the roof. She glared at him as she spoke to him.  
"Hey this is your fault! Don't you dare get mad at me Raph! You have no right to! Screw you you ass!"  
She said as she yelled at him then went inside slammed the front door and went into town.  
................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"You're so cute love." Leo said as he nuzzled her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph glared at her and turned to leave. He went outside but he didn't run off instead he climbed on top of the roof of the house and laid there.  
.....  
"Oh I couldn't help it, "she giggled again.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I did and just before you were acting exactly like him. I don't even know you anymore!" She said to him as she looked at him angrily and sat on her bed.  
...............  
"I love your giggle you're so cute!" He said to her as he smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Hey , I thought you said that I was better than him,"he exclaimed.  
...  
Bluu giggled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she squirmed in his arms.  
"Let me go Raph!" She said after she didn't kiss back and after she separated from his kiss.  
................  
Leo kissed her forehead.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph chased to her room shoving the door for him to grab her into a hug and kissed her.  
...  
Bluu whimpered at his touch but steadied her breathing.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

A tic mark appeared on Dana's forehead.  
"Raph first of all I just kissed you! Second don't tell me what to do! Three no I will not forget about this! Whatever Raph you're clearly not sorry!" She went into her room and closed the door.  
...................  
Leo stopped and kissed her cheek.  
(Btw make Raph go after her and you know stuff XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

When did Leo get so bad all of a sudden? Bluu wondered as she panted. "L-Leo....Aaah, "she managed to say between moans.  
....  
" Thank you, baby,"he said, " Now would you kiss me and forget about this? "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Once they made it inside Dana looked over at Raph. He looked upset about something. She went over to him and cupped her hands on his face making him look at her. She then kissed his lips.  
"It's ok Raph. You're fine. Don't be upset. Whatever you're thinking don't think it because it's not true. You are still good and will always be good. You're way better than that creep."  
She said to him as she smiled as if she read his mind.  
...............  
Leo began sucking on her neck and shoulders biting her and groping her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph realize this and frowned deeply. "I guess I'm no good anymore, "he called, "Maybe I'm no better than that creep! "  
...  
"Leo!,"she squeaked. Her hands couldn't help . They gave in to Leo's as he pinned them.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kept on going ahead of him not talking to him at all. Finally they made it back home.  
..................  
Leo smirked at her as he growled.  
"Sorry Bluu but that's going to happen." He said as he began to kiss her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph sighed. The walk home was silent.  
....  
Bluu let out a soft moan. " N-now don't try and get seconds on one day,"she said. She pushed away and shook her index finger side-to-side for 'No, no'.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't like this. She took his hand off her hip and put distance between her and him.  
"No Raph I'm still mad at you. Until I'm not anymore you are not allowed to touch me have sex with me or kiss me." She said sternly as she blushed.  
..................  
Leo smirked at her nuzzling her neck now.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph put a hand on her hip to bring her closer as the walked under the sun of a golden afternoon.  
....  
Bluu giggled at his beak tickling her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana rolled her eyes at him and frowned as she got dressed and once she was ready she got her stuff and Raph followed her out of the cave as they went back home.  
................  
Leo nuzzled her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Oh right! ,"he laughed. He let her go and waited.  
...  
Even though Bluu was still naked she held him closer to her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh I know I get that but uh can I put my clothes back on first?" She said as she blushed.  
.................  
"I love you too Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked. "C'mon, "he said as he held her into a bridal style, "We should head back."  
....  
"I love you, Leo-kun, " she said softly and kissed him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered as he nuzzled her.  
"Ahh Raph ok please." She said as she pleaded with him.  
...............  
Leo hugged her tight to him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok ok,"he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "C'mon baby I'm sorry. " He nuzzled the back of her head.  
...  
Bluu was pleased to by his warmth.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She kissed him back then separated from his lips.  
"Excuse me? I did not want you to try to get me to scream your name at all! You're not sorry at all! Smug cocky jerk!" She said as she looked away from him and moved away from him.  
................  
Leo laid down next to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph tried hard to hold his laugh but his grinned gave it away. "I'm sorry baby, "he answered, "But you did wanted me to try to get you to scream my name again. " He scoot closer to her and reached for her butt to rub the sore cheek then kissed her lips.  
...  
Bluu blushed how she remain naked in her bed and shook when the breeze from her window brushed her skin.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana glared at him and punched his arm.  
"I hate you Raph! You did it again! And stop slapping my ass! I don't like it!" She said as she whined as she panted.  
...............  
Leo looked at her and smiled and once she was dry he put her on her bed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph bit his bottom lip as he came. As soon as Dana did as well he pulled out of her and lay beside her  
....  
"Leo, "she sighed. Exhaustion wasn't far from her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed as she moaned again.  
"Raph!!!" She said a little louder.  
..............  
Leo took her out of the rp and wrapped a towel around her picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Can't hear you,"he smirked. He traced his tongue around her ear.  
...  
Bluu mewed as her legs gave in preventing her to move.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ahh Raph!" She moaned out.  
...............  
Leo reached his climax shooting his seed into her as he licked the blood and slid out of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Too bad, "he chuckled. He thrusted faster. One arm support his balance while the other continue slapping her rear.  
...  
Bluu rested her head on Leo's shoulder gritting her teeth in pain and pleasure.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head as she gasped.  
"Never I will never give up Raph! It's not gonna happen!"  
................  
Leo humped her faster and rougher biting her neck really hard drawing blood.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph brought his length and slid it inside her. As he started to thrust he slapped her ass again. "Give up now, baby?,"he asked.  
....  
Between the splashing of the bath water, Bluu cried out her lover's name, "Leo! LEO!" Her legs clung onto his waist begging him to go faster.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana yelled out in pain and pleasure.  
"Ow Raph stop it! It's not gonna happen!" She said to him glaring at him.  
................  
Leo shoved his dick deeper in thrusting faster grilling her hips as he started bucking into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph let out a "heh" through lips before he draw back his hand to bring it back hard to a slap on her pale plump rear. He stroke her legs up and down as he brought another slap again.  
...  
Bluu nearly screamed as she moaned loudly for such impact. She flew her arms around his neck for support of imbracing it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped but she didn't moan. She smiled.  
"Giving up already Raph? That's not like you!" She said as she goaded him.  
.................  
Leo pulled out his tongue and he pulled out his dick as he slammed it into her thrusting roughly from the start.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph reacted by flipping her over on her chest and her ass in the air. He was already over her yanking her pants down and pinched her butt cheek teasingly.  
...  
Bluu's legs twitched and her hand gripped on the tub. Her moans were growing louder by the minute.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana held back her moan and she shook her head.  
"I did not complain and there was no proof! I am not moaning your name and that's it!" She said defiantly to him.  
...................  
Leo replaced his fingers with his tongue as he shoved his tongue inside her kicking her inner walls.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Oh really? ,"Raph replied as he released her boobs to look up at her, "Because after yesterday you did and complained how hard I slapped your ass to give you proof. " He growled as he squeezed her butt.  
...  
Bluu arched her back as far as she could on the wall of the tub. Moaning a little louder.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned even louder in the cave.  
"Oh guess what Raph? You're gonna have to work for it if you want to hear me moan your name!" She said as she smiled.  
..................  
Leo went down as he began to finger her pussy shoving his finger deeply in pumping in and out of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gave the first one lick and then put his mouth over to start sucking away while pinching and twisting the other.  
...  
"Leoooo...,"Bluu moaned softly as she threw her head back.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan.  
...................  
Leo switches boobs and he kissed down her stomach rubbing his hands up and down her legs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph let a devious smirk escape on his face as a remark for payback but licked away the blood apologeticly. Once he finished he came down further to nibble at her collar bone then further more to meet her lovely perky mounds of flesh again.  
....  
Bluu gasped. Moaning how it felt good that she trembled in excitement.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced and gasped with pain.  
"Ow Raph not so hard and rough that hurts!"  
..................  
Leo smirked on her skin as he went down and started groping above while sucking and licking the other.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph's tongue abandoned her lips and slithered down her neck where he then bit down and bit down even harder on her shoulders till they drew blood through his bite mark.  
...  
Bluu moaned enjoying his love bites.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her arms and legs around him kissing him back deepening the kiss.  
................  
Leo smirked at her.  
"Why thank you my love but not as sexy as you."  
He said as he started leaving hickies on her neck and shoulders.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph didn't needed to reply. He pushed her down on the cave floor shoving his tongue in her mouth and peeled off her clothes.  
....  
Bluu wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back drawing him closer to her body. She separated their lips for air and to say, "Yes still look sexy without your mask." She placed her hand rubbing his brow with her thumb.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him as she put his hands back around her as she brought him down with her onto the cave floor as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Then she separated.  
"Then show me how much you care about me and love me and I'll do the same big guy." She said as she smirked.  
..................  
Leo got in the tub with her and he started to kiss her passionately.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Because, "Raph replied, "I hope you'd be a new life for me to live." Slowly he loosened his grip.  
....  
Right when Bluu thought that a good bath would relieve her stress, she glanced over at Leo already stripping off his mask and gear. "U-um, "she started, "Yes! O-of course. " She blushed wildly with anxiety.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But......but Raph I no it's not true! Of course all of that meant something to me! I care about you too! But I don't understand why you still want to be with me!" She said as she looked into his eyes.  
...............  
Leo entered the bathroom.  
"Oh sweetheart mind if I join you?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

" I won't! ,"he yelled. He grabbed her by shoulder into hug, "What will it take for to get it?! I don't want anymore but you. And did it ever remind you how much I care about you?! All the fights! All the Love we made! It's meant nothing to you anymore? ! Baby your tearing me apart! "  
...  
When the bath was filled with warm water and scented salts, Bluu shed off her close and got in.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But I don't have my respect back. I'll never get it back!" She yelled as she started to cry.  
"I'm soiled Raph! Just go find a new girl!" She said as she started to cry again. She got up got her stuff and tried to exit the cave.  
................  
Leo smirked and went with her.  
\--

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Baby please don't say that, "Raph said, "if you weren't worth it I wouldn't never gone out and gave you your respect back. Yes I killed him but I wouldn't allow it for him calling you a whore!"  
...  
Bluu got up after she finished her plate and washed her dishes. Then left the kitchen to take a bath.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana scooted away from him afraid of him.  
"Stay away from me Raph. You didn't fix him you killed him! And I'm not worth it! You should be disgusted and mad at me! He touched me!" She said as she looked away from him.  
"I'm not the one for you Raph!" She yelled at him in the cave.  
..................  
Leo sighed and continued eating.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Baby why are you always running away from me?,"he asked breathlessly,"I fixed that bastard good for you. "  
...  
Bluu sighed and frowned between bites.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked and she saw Raph. She sighed. He found her and there was no escape now.  
"Raph just go and leave me." She said.  
.................  
"Yeah I hope so too." Leo said as he nodded.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok,"she nodded. They walked towards the kitchen. Leftovers remain on the table . They and ate but then Bluu spoke, "I wonder where Raph and Dana have gone to. After last night I hope things work out between them. "  
...  
It wasn't long for Dana's scent to bring Raph into a gave. He stepped right in and spotted her. "Dana! ,"his call rung the cave between the echoes.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went in a cave to stop and rest for a little while.  
................  
Leo got up and went to eat breakfast.  
"Come on Bluu let's go eat."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu grinned.  
...  
Raph remembered her scent that blew through the wind. He realized that as a mutant animal he can track her down through scent. So he followed it leading near a thick forest.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was now heading towards a forest.  
.................  
Leo stroked her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

A chuckle escapes her throat as she was enjoying it  
....  
Raph busted through the front door dashing. He climbed up the roof top leaping through every one.  
"DANAAA!!!,"he cried.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo turned her head to face him as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck.  
..................  
Dana was now on the outskirts of the town traveling south.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed and looked away. Too bashful to show how red she turned so easily.  
....  
The sound of tweeting slowly woke Raph. He stretched and then felt a piece of paper on the pillow. He took and unfold it to read it. Then his eyes grew wide as well as heart skipping a beating.  
"Dana?,"he called out. He knew that she wouldn't respond back but he didn't want to believe it. "Dana?!,"he called out again, "Dana? !?! DANA!?!?"  
He jumped out of the bed and dashed around the house glanced at every crook and cranny to look for her. "DANA!!?!?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went to go see Raph. She gave him a kiss goodbye and left him a note saying thst she was leaving and not ever coming back. She gathered her things and left.  
................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Morning my little cherry blossom."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph remain in bed. His weapons lay under the bed with blood stained in them. He was going to clean them later after his energy returned.  
...  
Bluu giggled, "Morning, Leo-kun! "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was in the kitchen making breakfast.  
................  
Leo woke up to see Bluu as he kissed her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

It took a while for Raph to come back to his senses, when he did, he yanked his sais back with blood gushing through the holes around the man's neck. Good as dead he thought as leaped out a window.  
....  
The next morning, Bluu stirred herself awake and stretched. She sat and yawned before looking over her love's peacefully sleeping form.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

All the other guys just fleed like cowards.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"AAAAAUUGH!!,"Raph cried in blood - boiling rage. In a flash his blades came through the man's throat, shoving them down along with his body as Raph landed on his chest. It started to grow quiet in the room except the sound of Raph's breathing. The men that worked for the predator were shocked as well as terrified. Not sure if they should run or attack.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"How does it feel to know she will never be entirely yours? After all I'm the one that kept on raping her so that makes her yours and mine. Teaches that little tramp a lesson." He said as he laughed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Something deep set Raph off. It sparked and then blazed a flame of rage that quickly exploded inside of Raph. His legs took over and darted towards the man with sais raised over Raph's head to give him a direct jab towards the man's chest.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That would me and what of it? I gotta though hat slut whore girlfriend of yours is a killer in bed." He said as he licked his lips and smirked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I'm looking for the ass who had the balls to threaten my girl! ,"Raph spat. He drew his sai directly at the predator.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The leader apparently the one raping and hurting Dana was the one who spoke.  
"And just who are you?" He asked Raph.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Thanks, I got a score to settle, "he said,"Won't be long." He released the man then ran down the hall until reach the room. He didn't bother knocking, instead he busted through the paper and wood of the door.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Th-they're in the room down the hall to the right." He said to Raph.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You got it! ," He grinned. He found his sais then ran out the front door. He jumped on a few objects and landed on the roof top where dashes through a short cut towards his destination. When he finally reached the inn he leaped off and landed right in front of the entrance where charged in. He startled the manager in charge of the inn. "M-may I h-h-help," he started. Raph glanced at him and took him by the collar. "I'm looking for some business guys," he replied.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Right now they're at an inn in town." Dana explained.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I love you too baby,"he smiled, "I'll get to the bottom of this. They'll be good as dead!" He kissed her back. "Where are they now? ,"he asked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Raph I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I won't let that happen, "he said.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"He and his goons run a business down in the red light district." Dana said as she wiped away her tears.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph's expression softened to concern. He loosened his grip as he asked, "Where is he?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Calm down Raph. You don't understand. He's been blackmailing me and threatening me that if I didn't do what he said he would kill everyone that I cared about!" She said as she started to cry.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Why?,"Raph asked low but bitter.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"No but that's why I left today though." She said.  
..................  
Leo just held onto Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I have to know!,"he demanded, "Is that why you left?!"  
...  
"You're right, "Bluu muttered as she held Leo's body and shut her eyes trying to ignore the sounds.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still didn't look at him.  
"Let me go Raph! I don't have to tell you anything!"  
.................  
"I'm sure it's nothing Bluu. This is their fight. We shouldn't get involved."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"No!,"he snapped, "Not until you tell me!". He snatched her arm and yanked her back facing his glowering eyes.  
...  
Bluu looked at Leo.  
"Leo-kun, you should check your brother, "she said.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph stop yelling at me. It's nothing really." She said as she got up and was about to leave her room.  
...............  
Leo heard it too.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Don't DARE give me that!,"He made his point clear with bitterness around the the edge.  
...  
Bluu jumped out of her sleep from the noise. She glanced down the hall to Dana's room.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't look at him.  
"No one Raph. These are bug bites that's all."  
...................  
Leo fell asleep next to her.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Rage grew into Raph. He grabbed her shoulder.  
"Who touched you?,"He demanded.  
...  
Bluu nodded before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah the baby's all right. It's nothing like that."  
Soon some of the bandages fell off and he could see hickies on her skin that weren't from him.  
.................  
"Yes I will always Bluu." He said as he hugged her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She rolled to rest her head on his chest. "I know that you can protect our little family, "she smiled while hugging him.  
...  
"Dana please I need to know, "he glanced at her stomach,"Is the baby alright? !"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away from him.  
"It's nothing Raph don't worry about it." She said as she smiled at him.  
...............  
"Oh ok thanks Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

When Raph's vision was clear he sat up and stated at. "What is that,"He asked with concern in his voice.  
....  
"Yes,"Bluu nodded, "I was worried about you. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh ok I see)  
Dana looked at Raph. He could see she had bandages on her neck and shoulders. He wondered why.  
................  
"No nothing's wrong. Are you ok Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Ok so I don't know if it's my Internet or the space in this note, but it wouldn't allow me to reply. I'll be using the next note to keep this RP going)  
Raph groaned in his sleep but eventually the kiss work and woke him up enough to return the kiss.  
....  
"Something bothering you? ,"Bluu asked eyes still closed and her back facing him.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	6. Chapter 6

Dana moaned again.  
....................  
Leo watched her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He met her breasts again and groping them and putting one in his mouth to lick and suck.  
...  
Bluu added the seasoning then turned off the flame just to set the noodles to the side along with the boil veggies.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.  
................  
Leo nodded.  
"Sure."  
Leo sent over began stripping the ham.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He bit down harder when he reached down her shoulder then lap away any blood that appeared before he went lower.  
....  
She brought out the dried noodles and toss them in an another boiling pot. As she stirred she said, " Umm could you slice that ham in strips for us?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
................  
Leo smirked at her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph separated their kiss as journey down to her neck meeting her old hickies and made new ones over them. Some he made with small bites to make them visible for him to admire.  
....  
As Bluu was bust chopping the leafy, green veggies and tossing them into a pot boiling water, she hummed trying to ignore the fact that Leo remain eyeing before she blushed again.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his shoulders kissing him back passionately.  
..................  
Leo sat down and watched her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Man, already?,"he asked, suddenly excited. He nearly leaped on top of her but made sure that he wouldn't crush her. Right away, he attacked her lips and dug his tongue into her mouth.  
...  
She return to the kitchen and roll her sleeves before washing her hands. After she dried her hands she started pulling out the ingredients. Everything that she needed was set on the table while pots and pans were on the counter ready for use.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded but laughed still though.  
"No prob Raph. Oh hey Raph let's have some fun right now." She said as she smiled at him and put Chris down for a nap. She then got on her bed took her clothes off and laid down on the bed looking all sexy to Raph.  
...................  
Leo nodded and smiled at her.  
"Sure thing sweetie."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Thanks babe,"he muttered. He looked at Chris and chuckled, "You got me good, didn't you sweetie? "  
...  
"I can work first thing tomorrow morning!,"Bluu said. She pulled away from the hug but held his hand. "I can quit my job now but first let wash up and get supper ready. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and laughed.  
"Come on Raph she's your daughter don't be like that dude."  
She took Chris from his arms and she cleaned up Chris and wiped Raph's back and shoulder.  
..................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"That's great honey."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph took her in his arms and sooth her by rocking her in a gentle motion. When it didn't work he put her in his chest and tried patting her again . This time it did but then a burp came along with something warm slimy on Raph's shoulder and back. He glanced over his shoulder and scowled in disgust. He looked back at Dana with a blush and,"Um Dana...?"  
...  
Bluu giggled and said, "It'll be simple and safe. I only have to gut out fish and sell them."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh OK Raph."  
She gave Chris to Raph.  
................  
Leo hugged her tightly.  
"That's great sweetie!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph followed and took her shoulder and said, "Let me do it."  
....  
Bluu was close to running than walk as she rushed home with glee. When she made it home she kicked her shoes off then skipped down the hall to Leo. "I got the job!,"she burst out.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol it's ok XD)  
Dana went to calm down Chris.  
..............  
Leo was waiting for Bluu.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(So sorry that it took me long)  
Raph smiled back. Then the baby started to cry.  
....  
Bluu already made it towards the busiest area of town and asked right away for jobs. It took a while since she earn no luck at but it didn't take long until one particular job insisted that she can work for them. " Yes! Thank you so much! ),"Bluu said to a fish merchant. The fish merchant nodded and askedd, "you sure you won't mind gutting fishes??"  
"No,"she replied, " Not all!"  
"Then see you tomorrow!,"he said. Bluu smiled and bowed her goodbyes and thanks then left for home.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
................  
Leo waited for her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gave her licked her bottom lip as an apology.  
...  
Bluu carefully stepped outside and walked off.  
(You should let Dana and Raph give out baby stuff to Leo and Bluu)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just looked at him and blushed.  
"Now my lip is sore Raph!" She muttered.  
...............  
Leo nodded.  
"Oh ok sweetie."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph won again and licked every nook and cranny inside her mouth. When he finished he sucked her bottom lip until it was red.  
...  
She went in her room to change then headed towards the exit. "I'll be out won't be long, "she smiled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana deepened the kiss tongue battling him.  
.............  
Leo nodded.  
"Sure sweetheart."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph snuck his tongue into her mouth to deepen it more.  
....  
"So want to make dinner with me?,"she asked.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana deepened the kiss.  
................  
Leo hugged her back and smiled.  
"I love you too Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kissed her back with passion.  
...  
"I love you, Leo-kun! ," Bluu said with eyes softened and shining. She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked over at him and kissed his lips.  
...............  
Leo nodded.  
"At any cost we will not lose this child." He told her firmly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph let go of her feet before climbing up the bed and lay next to Dana.  
...  
"I know that we won't lose this, "Bluu said, " That's why I can't take any risk at this time. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah just so that she's with us. Ok Raph that's enough."  
................  
"Oh yeah well that makes sense,"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok that's good,"he said.  
...  
"No,"she said, "I just need something to support the baby without harming it either. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"She'll sleep right in here until she's a little older. She already has a cradle and everything." Dana explained.  
..............  
Leo nodded.  
"You don't want to work at the tea shop anymore?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"So where does the Chris sleep? "Raph wondered  
...  
Bluu moaned a little but then pulled away and said, "I should find a new job now."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed.  
..............  
Leo deepened the kiss.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph glanced at her with a fake pout then chuckles  
....  
Bluu kissed back willingly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and looked away.  
"Uh yeah don't get used to it though." She muttered.  
................  
Leo smirked at her.  
"I see well then Bluu here you go."  
He leans over and kisses her lips passionately.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"F-for making me feel, "Bluu started while scratching her cheek with a deeper blush,"L-like a lucky girl. "  
....  
"Mm?,"Raph responded with a smirk remaining as gave her foot another squeeze.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at him.  
"You better sexy." Dana said as she smiled.  
................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Oh ok Bluu for what though?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph cocked an eyebrow with curiosity on his face. "Oh really? ," he said,"Can't wait. "  
....  
"It's a thank you,"she giggled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana continued to groan in pleasure.  
"For this I'm treating you later to something good handsome." She said with a smile.  
.....................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"What was that for Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gave the next foot a good squeeze like the other, making sure that every inch was taken care of.  
....  
Bluu stood up just to reach for Leo's cheek to kiss then sat back down to pour more tea.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned with pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph that feels so good."  
.................  
"Yeah me too Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Sure thing,"he said as he continued squeezing her feet.

"For us and them,"she grinned,"I want to keep it like that. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok well uh go ahead then." Dana said blushing.  
.................  
Leo smirked.  
"What for my love?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I'm just massaging your feet,"he answered.  
...  
" I'm fine!,"Bluu said cheerfully, "In fact I'm happy. "  
A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and blushed.  
"N-no I just want to know why you're doing that!" She muttered.  
................  
Leo looked at her.  
"You ok Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"What? ,"he asked with a smirk appearing on his face,"You want me to stop?"  
...  
Bluu's eyes gazed looked at him then down at her drink as she sipped more with a hum.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned a little.  
"Uh Raph what're you doing?"  
..............  
Leo began to drink his tea.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He sat down beside her legs and took one to rub her feet.  
...  
When the tea started boiling she filled two cups carefully then placed them on the table. She sat down as well and blew her tea before sipping.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok."  
...............  
Leo smiled at her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Nothing, "he answered, " I just want my girls to rest easy." She set her down gently and puts their stuff away.  
...  
She lit the fire and put the pot above then tossed in the leaves.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh what're you doing Raph?"  
...............  
Leo nodded as he sat down in the kitchen.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph took Dana and his stuff into Dana's room.  
...  
"I'm brewing tea,"Bluu answered after she took off her shoes. She headed towards the kitchen and already started filling water in a pot.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana made it back home.  
................  
Leo made it back home.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nodded and looked at their daughter with a smile who was calmly sucking her hand.  
...  
Bluu gave his arm a loving squeeze as the walked close together.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'll be fine Raph." Dana said.  
..............  
Leo here her hand.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu checked everyone out before they could exit. When she did, they finally head out towards home.  
....  
" You sure you want to walk, Dana? ,"Raph asked Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana left with Raph.  
................  
Leo left with Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph guided her out the door once he was ready.  
...  
Bluu was already set to leave. She nodded as she took his hand.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon separated from the kiss and nodded. She got her stuff ready as she had Chris in her arms.  
"Alright Raph let's go."  
................  
Leo got his stuff ready and wanted fir Bluu.  
"Cone on Bluu let's go."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph chuckled as he held her tight and kissed her back  
...  
Bluu held her in her arms carefully. "We should head back home soon," Bluu said.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him as she put her arms on his shoulders and tackled him kissing him passionately.  
.................  
Leo gave Chris back to Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I love you, too" he said kissing her head while he stroked her hair  
....  
"Your new Aunty'll be a mommy, too!,"Bluu said gazing at Chris, "when he or she comes I'll be more than happy to let you play with him or her. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I love you Raph." She said as she sat on his lap.  
................  
Leo played with Chris now.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kissed her cheek as he hugged her back.  
....  
I can see it now Bluu thought . Raph is right

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged Raph tightly.  
...............  
Leo held Chris on his arms and cooed to her.  
"I'm your uncle Leo Chris."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smiled  
...  
Bluu giggled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed.  
....................  
"Sure Bluu thanks." Bluu handed Chris to Leo.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Hey let's be the best dad's we can be! ,"Raph shrugged.  
...  
"Hi little Chris, " Bluu said sweetly, " You're so cute!" She held Chris in her arms. Chris looked up and made little baby noises in response. Bluu giggled and rubbed her little hands then glanced at Leo. "You want to hold her? "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Sure Bluu here." She said as she handed Chris to Bluu.  
.................  
"Thanks Raph."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu squealed with joy. She walked over to Dana and her baby. " May I hold her,"Bluu asked  
...  
"Congrulations, Leo,"Raph said smiling.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled after hearing that.  
"That's great Bluu!" She said happily.  
..................  
Leo smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nodded in thought. It was weird but new to him. After all Raph and his brothers never had moms.  
...  
Bluu came in with a bigger smile on her face. As she squeezed Leo's hand, she started, "we've got news! I'm pregnant again! "  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh well that's how you feed a baby Raph. They drink their mother's breast milk for a while then they stop and start to eat actual food." Dana explained.  
.................  
Leo nodded and went with her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I never saw feeding like that before, "Raph said.  
...  
"Let's go tell em,"she grinned.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was soon done feeding her as she burped her and put her down for a nap.  
...............  
Leo smiled at her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph looked over her shoulder and smiled at their tiny child.  
...  
Bluu kissed him back. She got down to rub her stomach.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh hi Raph. Don't mind me I'm just feeding her." She said nervously.  
...............  
Leo kissed her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Ok)  
Raph yawned and stirred to wakefulness to look in the eyes of the one he loves."Mornin,"he muttered.  
...  
Bluu squeaked then laugh as she held on to him into a hug.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just looked at him and sighed.  
...............  
Leo smiled and swing her around happily.  
(Yeah right? You wish! XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nuzzled her hair in his sleep.  
...  
"I-i guess I am!,"Bluu cried with glee. She got up and hugged him.  
(THE END?)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to take care of Chris seeing as to how she was hungry but she did it away from Raph so that he couldn't see. She started to blush.  
"Ugh my first day as a mother." She said out loud as she sighed.  
..................  
Leo woke up and he saw Bluu going to the bathroom. He followed after her.  
"Sweetie you're pregnant again!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph was still asleep as the sun rose and shone the room but he opened one eye to stare at the lovely two. He hugged Dana close with one while the other rested on Dana's hip to let Chris grab his fingers. He smiled when she did before drifting back to sleep.  
....  
Bluu woke up from a strange but familiar feeling. Quickly she crawled out of Leo's arms to get up and walk quietly to the bathroom. Right in the nick of time she vomited on the toilet.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You guys should sleep too Bluu. See you later." Dana called out to her. She laid down and had Chris in her arms and she fell asleep.  
......................  
Leo laid down and fell asleep next to Bluu wrapping his arms around her.  
...................  
Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up with Chris still in her arms. She stroked and kissed her daughter's head.  
"Morning my little sweet pea." She cooed to her.  
(Don't mess this up like you did the last many times! It's the next morning already! DX)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu looks at the happy couple and smiled, "You guys should sleep. See you tomorrow. " She heads back to the dark but turned a light on and leave the door open for Leo.  
...  
Raph agreed as he yawned and so did the baby. He gave her back to Dana before leaving just to return with white thick blanket and threw it on them.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed.  
.............  
Leo nodded.  
"I'll come with you."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph kissed the baby girls head and Dana's  
...  
"I'm going to sleep, " Bluu said to Leo.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled.  
..............  
Leo smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Oh... um...yes,"Raph began. He reached out his hands as Dana passed the baby to him. Gently he placed in his arms and already the baby was calm. "Hey,"Raph whispered, "I'm daddy."A split second the baby smiled.  
....  
Bluu giggled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Human girl purple hair green eyes XD)  
"Thanks Raph here you hold her."  
................  
Leo kissed Bluu on the cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(What the baby look like? ^w^)  
Raph kneeled next Dana and gazed breathlessly of the gorgeous little miracle. A soft smile spread his face as he gently brushed the child's head with his finger. He looked at Dana and said, "You did good. "  
...  
Bluu squeezed Leo's hand with joy staring at the two.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph come here and look at our daughter. She's so beautiful." Dana said happily.  
.................  
Leo was happy for them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph jumped back to life yelling and cursing how hot it was. He rushed over to the table and drank the pot clean out to wash it down. When he finished he heard a cry.  
...  
"Congrulations, you too!,"Bluu exclaimed as she wrapped the baby in the towel. Bluu gently tied the ribbon on its cord then carefully cuts it with a knife before handing the baby to Dana.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed over the fact that Raph had fainted. She pushed more and soon out came a girl.  
.................  
Leo did and got him wasabi.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You're doing great Dana-chan! ," Bluu said keeping her legs apart. An a hour later Bluu eyes lit up"Oh! I see the head!" She grabbed a towel she requested and prepared herself to grab it.  
...  
Raph looked and then fainted.  
...  
"Leo-kun, give him wasabi, "Bluu said without looking away.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to sweat and pant as she started to push.  
..................  
Raph and Leo got everything she asked for.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph quickly lifted her up and carried her on a bed.  
....  
Bluu rushed to her side. "It's ok. It's ok,"assured Bluu as she smoothen Dana's forehead. She glanced at Leo and Raph. " I need a tub of water, some rags, a ribbon and extra sheets,"Bluu said.  
...  
Raph said anxiously, " you sure you know what your doing? "  
....  
Bluu smiled calmly, " There's nothing I can't handle. I scene this before!"  
...

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana screamed in pain.  
"Shit it's coming Bluu!"  
.................  
Leo and Bluu went to see what was going on.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph completely choked. When he spat up of his food and caught his breath he shouted, "Now?! Are you serious? !" His answer was liquid starting to appear on the floor on his side of the table. "LEO?! L-LEO GET IN HERE!!,"he yelled  
...  
Bluu's blushing deepened in shame but then she heard yelling.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started getting contractions and pretty soon her water broke.  
"Raph the baby's coming!"  
.................  
Leo shook his head at her.  
"Not right now Bluu ok?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph noticed the sounds coming from the other room that's dark. He rolled his between when he figured. "Those horney two are going at it again, "he muttered.  
...  
Bluu gave him another playful lick on his lips asking him to continue.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat down and ate as well.  
..............  
Leo looked at her and smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

RAlph sat down and ate away.  
...  
"I love you, too,"Bluu answered softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was done and she headed back to the bathhouse with Raph following her. They made it back to their room.  
................  
Leo looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"I love you Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph stood and waited.  
....  
Their saliva mixed into a string still attached them in the bliss.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and nodded. She put her clothes back on.  
................  
Leo came out on top separating from her lips.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"It's getting dark, " he said after he kissed her forehead, "Wanna head back? "  
....  
Bluu moaned. She battled him a little but let him win.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and blushed and smiled.  
"Th-thanks Raph." She said nervously.  
...............  
Leo French kissed her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok then, "he grinned, "Besides your ass, you're hot as hell"  
...  
Bluu smiled, liking the sounds he's making.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana playfully pouted.  
"Oh so you don't think the rest of me is hot? I'm hurt Raph."  
.................  
Leo began to churr.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Not as hot as your ass,"he smiled as he pulled himself out and laid on his side. He took her in his arms.  
...  
Bluu rubbed his chest during their blissful make out.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and then panted looking at Raph.  
"Raph that was so hot! I loved it geez!"  
.................  
Leo kissed her back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

As he getting closer to climax. He slapped her ass a couple more times until he released inside her.  
...  
She pressed against in and gave him a kiss.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned louder in the cave.  
..............  
Len went over to closer.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He left his other hand to grab her ass cheek as he leaned forward to lick her back, her neck and shoulder while he thrusted harder.  
....  
With a bashful blush she draw her hand to gesture him closer

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
..............  
Leo smirked at her.  
"Yes it does my love."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Ok. ok. Ok.)  
Raph always enjoyed hearing his name from Dana. It was music to his ears as he thrusted faster. He slapped her butt a couple more.  
....  
" Doesn't it look better on me?,"she cooed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and gasped with pleasure.  
"Ugh fuck Raph! Ahh!" She screamed.  
.................  
Leo went to her.  
(Look I' getting really mad here. Just like I told you the at the beginning of this rp stop doing Leo's parts! I'm rping as Leo not you!

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Ugh I put it in there before and no she won't DX)  
Dana squeaked as he did that. Then she started to moan.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
................  
Leo nodded and smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry didn't know. I'll try again but will she get mad over a sore ass again?)  
Without hesitation, he grabbed her ass crushing it in his hands before her pants down.  
.....  
"Ah haha its nothing, "Bluu giggled, "I'm actually happy those two. " She nibbled at the fried fish before drinking tea.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up and smiled at him.  
"Oh yes big boy fuck yes round two!"  
................  
"What's wrong Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph eyes widened at the sight of her ass but then another slow smirk crept again and this time his tongue licked his lips.  
"Round two eh?,"he said huskily.  
...

Bluu nearly choked on her rice.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh I don't think so Bluu. We have some catching up to do." She said as she winked at Bluu and left. Dana went through the inn and followed her until she made it outside in the bscj where there was a cave. She got on the ground stuck her butt up in the air with her pants and shirt on still of course. She smiled up at him.  
"Come on Raph finish it. Get me turned on and satisfied."  
.................  
Leo just ate.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph wasn't sure what she was up to gladly follwed.  
...  
"Be back before the food gets cold, "Bluu smiled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed and punched his arm as she dragged him along with her out of the room.  
"We'll be back shortly. You two just continue eating."  
.................  
Leo nodded as he began eating.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph made playful pout in defeat.  
...  
Bluu came back in a silky robe and kneeled besides Leo and began scooping rice on her plate.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just laughed.  
"Well Raph it's true! You didn't do any of the things that turns me on!" She said as she smiled.  
...............  
Leo just smirked and laughed some more then he went over to eat.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph's jaw dropped as those words slammed rock hard on his head.  
...  
"You guys come eat,"Bluu said as she went in the other room to change.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana quickly got dressed into her clothes.  
"Well Raph you disappointed me. I'm not satisfied." She said as she pouted.  
.............  
Leo just laughed at that.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph laughed.  
...  
Bluu rushed over to the table to set the tray of food down before going back to the door to tip him and finally shut the door blushing. She placed her fingers on her head then gasped at the sweat the soaked her forehead. I hope he didn't notice she thought.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and face palmed.  
..................  
Leo looked at Raph and he smirked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked at as to express that he showed him.  
...  
Bluu opened the door and kept it cracked just so the servant doesn't peek. "Your order, ma'am?,"he asked with a large tray of dishes steaming with hot food. "Y-yes,"Bluu answered with a nod,"I'll take it."  
The servant was about to walk in but Bluu stopped in time and took the tray. "Th - that's fine, "she started, "I can carry it myself. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted as she laid down on the floor and looked at Raph.  
..................  
Leo panted and looked at Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

At the exact time Raph came too. He grunted as he pulled. He fell on Dana's side breathlessly. It was official that it was like a tie  
( X3 )  
...  
A knock came through the door but what they least expected was a someone was calling for room service behind it. Bluu crawled up on her once her steady breathing return. Her legs were a bit like jelly but she managed because doesn't want to lose their food. She wrapped her towel back in place around her chest and made it to the door.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned louder.  
"Raph!" She yelled.  
................  
Leo reached his climax thrusting into her one more time shotting his seed into her he pulled out of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gripped her hips as his paste increase.  
...  
"Leo...L-Leo, " Bluu moaned on the floor.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another loud moan.  
.............  
Leo licked the blood as he went to her neck and bit there as well.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph leaned forward to Dana's ear to torment it more with bites and sucking  
....  
Bluu cried more as well with pleasure and tears crept through her eyes.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to cry with pleasure really loudly as the propel now banged on the walls as she arched her back.  
"Ahh Raph!" She shouted.  
..............  
Leo thrusted into her faster gripoing her hips bucking into her as he bit her shoulder really hard drawing blood.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Finally he dart his tongue into her. Jabbing inside it but stopped before she came aad replaced his tongue with his member. Raph stared at his brother and his work then thrusted into fast paste as well.  
...  
"L-LEO! ,"Bluu shouted. Then the people next door banged walls this and yelled again. Bluu held her mouth with both hands.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back.  
"Raph!!!" She screamed loudly that the people next door told them to be quiet.  
...............  
Leo slid his dick into her and he thrusted fast into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph traced his tongue over her stomach then gave soft bites lower until he reached her flower. As a teasing way he licked her thighs and around her petals.  
...  
"Leo! Ugh!,"Bluu cried. She clawed at the floor as she winced in pain and pleasure.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph!!!" She started to moan out his name.  
................  
Leo began slapping her ass cheeks again but harder this time.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph held her nipple between his teeth and give the other a hard pinch until the hardened and he depart to devour her further.  
....  
It took Bluu by surprise but she moaned louder anyways.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan again this time a little louder.  
...............  
Leo went and he flipped Bluu on her stomach as he began go grope her ass cheeks rubbing and squeezing them tightly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grinned deviously before he made a head start attacking Dana's boobs with his mouth and hands.  
...  
Lust brought Bluu off the edge to care as she whimpered for Leo.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed immensely.  
"But..........."  
She trailed off as she sighed.  
.................  
Leo stopped kissing her and looked up at Raph smirking.  
"You're so on bro!" He said to Raph.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grinned, "What's there to worry about, Baby? Besides I make love to you better than HE DOES with her!" He pointed the last words out to grab Leo's attention for a challenge.  
...  
Bluu squeaked and blushed wildly. "Mmm Leo,"she moaned softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon brought her into the rooms he lsid her down on the floor. Dana blushed and started to freak out.  
"No Raph! I want privacy when we make love. I don't want Leo and Bluu to see us!" Dana said as she protested.  
..................  
Leo kissed her lips roughly as he began to slap her ass really hard.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"We're following Leo and Bluu, "he answered gazing upon the two not far from them. Dana noticed that they were already heading up the steps . Raph and Dana headed towards them and followed through the steps. When they spotted them heading inside a room down the hall to the right, they weren't far behind.  
...  
Bluu moaned and gave his lips a lick with her tongue.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol fuck yes!!! XD)  
Dana blushed as people stared at them.  
"Uh Raph where're we going?"  
................  
Leo nodded as he made it to their room and he laid her down on the floor as he began to grope her butt cheeks squeezing them roughly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(so wanna let them screw in the same room at the same time? That'll turn Raph and Leo for dominance as they always do @///@)  
"Sure thing baby,"he whispered huskily in her ear. He took her legs then lifted her bridal style out the hot spring pool.  
...  
Bluu grabbed hold of his shoulders as they head out. She blushed at how a people were staring at them that she quickly said, "Our rooms upstairs 4th door to the right. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened.  
"Raph stop! We're in public not here please!" She moaned out.  
................  
Leo nodded as he picked her up bridal style got out of the water and went to their room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph brought his tongue back into her mouth as he gently squeezed her sweet mounds of flesh. Then he released one so that his tongue could savor it.  
...  
"Ah!,"Bluu yelped. Bashfully she tightened her towel and said,"I forgot we're still in public. Let's not do it here."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Leo went down and pinched her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He stopped to draw back his tongue and grope her boobs  
...  
Bluu gasped and her legs were becoming jelly in the water.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
.............  
Leo smirked at her as he bit her neck hard reminding her that she was his and his mate.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

( >\\\\\< )  
He traced his tongue from her chin to her collar bone  
....  
They explored each other's caverns, meeting every crook and cranny once again. They split the kiss for air which made a string of saliva to keep them connected in this bliss.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
............  
Leo began to French kiss her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph licked it  
...  
Bluu moaned as their tongues entwined.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan and whimper.  
................  
Leo smirked as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Appreciating the access he was given he kissed and sucked her neck sslowly. He kept it up until she earned new hickies as a reminder that she's his.  
....  
Bluu's fingers tangled themselves in Leo's blue bandanna loving to be do drawn into him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back putting her hands on his shoulders bringing him closer to her.  
.............  
Leo kissed her deeper.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grinned. He kissed her again before nuzzling.  
...  
Bluu kissed back as turned her whole body in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded her head as she smiled cutely at him.  
"Ok Raph go ahead."  
.............  
Leo turned her head to his as he kissed her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph pinned her against the wall of the pool "Just relax,"Raph said calmly, "I'll even be gentle if you want."  
....  
Bluu couldn't help but giggle

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and nodded her head.  
"Y-yes I do Raph but still." She said as she finally calmed her blushing down.  
..................  
Leo began to kiss her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph sighed as he wiped his face, " C'mon baby I thought you wanted a good time. "  
...  
Bluu's breathing went unsteady at Leo's action but she didn't want him to stop and moaned softly again.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to whimper. She struggled in his arms splashing him in the process.  
"Raph please whenever I'm around you I get nervous and flustered!" She said as she whined.  
.................  
Leo began to kiss up her ear and he nibbled and sucked on her ear lobe.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Don't be, "he replied ," It's just us." He gave her a slow nuzzle on her neck.  
....  
With her hand holding her towel around her while the other drew Leo's head closer to the spot, she moaned softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then soon separated from his kiss. She started to blush and she looked away from Raph.  
"Uh Raph could you let go me? I'm nervous and embarrassed right now." She nervously said.  
..............  
Leo held her tight while her kissed the back of her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph licked her bottom lip for entrance which he knew she will and battle her tongue for dominance until later he won.  
...  
Bluu sighed enjoying the steaming water and Leo's touch relaxing her already.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled in the kiss and she kissed him back putting her hands on his shoulders.  
...............  
Leo kissed her shoulder.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph turned her around so that she faced him and he can look deep in his eyes. "I don't want  
you to leave me again. " He kissed her.  
....  
Bluu let out a squeak and giggled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hand on his hand on her shoulder.  
"Raph take it easy. It's ok. Just calm down relax and just let it happen ok?"  
...................  
Leo went over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I don't want to hurt you again! ," he exclaimed. He gripped her shoulders and rested his head against the back of her neck  
.....  
Bluu looked away and got in, keeping her towel tight in her hand.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and she soon punched a wall behind her then she glared at Raph.  
"God why're you such a dense idiot Raph? Ugh why can't you see what I was trying to do?" She said as she yelled at him then got back in the water turning away from him.  
....................  
Leo looked at her and smirked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph sighed, "Ok." I did make a promise he thought as he scratched his head.  
...  
Bluu noticed and smiled bashfully.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped when he did that. She blushed immensely. She got out his grasp as she scooted away from him.  
"Uh n-no R-Raph. I'm just gonna stay over here." She said nervously to him blushing and looking away.  
..................  
(Face palm DX dude! Leo is not even in the couple's section yet! He's still in the male's section! Can't you read? DX)  
Leo was still in the male's section then he got out and he went to the couple's section and saw Bluu there.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

A groan rumbled through his throat then a smirk crept on his mouth. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist.  
...  
Bluu finally walked inside the private couples section and found Leo. She froze but gazed at his body.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana saw Raph enter and she smiled. She then stood up walked over to him grabbed his hand and made him sit down in the water as she sat butt naked right on his lap moving a little to get him turned on. She looked up at Raph and smiled.  
"What's wrong big boy? Can't take the heat?" She whimpered to him.  
..................  
Leo was soaking in the water and sighed contentedly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu picked a room then ordered food later. Then she walked towards the girls room to get undress and put on fresh fluffy towel.  
....  
Raph noticed her and blushed.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh yeah I had a good time there you Bluu?" Dana asked her.  
.......................  
Leo sat down as well waiting for the food to be done.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Oh the bathhouse, " Bluu said. She kissed Leo hello and went back to stirring their breakfast over the fire.  
....  
Raph came over to Dana and kissed her as well before taking a seat.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"You're the one that asked me you moron!" Dana said as she laughed.  
...................  
Leo entered the kitchen going to Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I just was meaning to ask you that,"she said while blushing.  
...  
Raph left the room but kept the door open to listen for Chris before entering the kitchen.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh what do,you mean?" She asked her.  
.................  
Leo came back inside.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"So,"Bluu started, "Did you have a good time? "  
...  
Raph was soon awake, stretching his sleep away. He noticed that Dana wasn't in bed but wasn't worried. He stood up to see his daughter still asleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Bluu continued making breakfast.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Morning, "she replied.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hey Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu woke up eventually when she realize Leo wasn't in bed. So she sat up and stretched with a yawn then climbed out of bed to follow the smell from the kitchen.  
...  
Raph was still asleep from the love he and Dana made that always gave him good sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next day  
Dana was mskng breakfast.  
.................  
Leo was training.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu smiled back as exhaustion was slowly dragging her to sleep. She laid her hand on top of his while it rested on her cheek.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He looked at her and smiled.  
"I love you too." He said as he stroked her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu already let go of him and when she caught her breath again she turned over to kiss his nose and say,"I love you. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo reached his climaxed as he shot his seed into her taking out his dick laying next to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She yelped and gripped his ass harder in response. Throwing her head back, she was close to release.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He gripped her hips tightly as he went deeper into her and bucked into her biting her shoulder.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu's feet curled and her moans grew louder which was harder to say anything. She grabbed his rear with both hands hoping to give him the signal to go faster.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He took out his tongue licking his lips as he pulled out his dick and slid it inside her thrusting into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She mewed over the sensation she was getting. Bluu arched her back and gripped the bed sheets panting.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo took out his finder licking it clean as he shoved his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

......  
......  
Bluu hesitated by hunching her back over and lifting her left leg up a little. But she soon adjusted to it and started liking the feeling he's creating .

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana fell asleep.  
.................  
Leo moved down kissing her stomach as he began to finger her curling his finger inside her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph held her close as sleep finally started to drift him away.  
...  
Bluu gasped along with a moan,"Leo..." She rubbed the back of his head as encouragement.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana came back and went to Raph in his arms.  
.................  
Leo moved down to her goods groping them and sucking on them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph lay down and waited for her with arms open.  
...  
She sighed enjoying his touch.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon put Chris back down.  
................  
Leo cane out on top as he moved his lips down her neck kidding and sucking her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph chuckled as he hear her cooe in response.  
...  
Her tongue danced with his and explored through the wet caverns.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana played with Chris.  
................  
Leo deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in her mouth.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph watched with a soft smile remaining on his face.  
...  
Bluu moaned with pleasure as her body was singing with excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs soon finished and buroed Chrus.  
"There you go sweetie." She said as she held her.  
................  
Leo smashed his lips on hers kissing her passionately.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nodded. He lead her and the baby in their bed. He made sure that the pillows were supporting Dana's back as he tried to get her comfortable.  
....  
Bluu's eyes widened and she let out a squeak of surprise.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"They can only ear breast milk honey." She saud to Raph.  
.................  
Leo leaped onto her bed pinning her down.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I could get her food, "he started with a soft smile, " But I'm not sure what babies can eat now. "  
...  
Bluu sat on the bed waiting patiently.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"I'll feed her here."  
She took her and began breastfeeding her.  
..................  
Leo went into her room smirking.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph held the baby girl close in his arms as he hush her in a soft tone. Chris was quiet but started nibbling. Raph looked over his shoulder and said to Dana, "I think she's hungry. What should I feed her?"  
...  
Bluu smiled while she got up and grab his shoulders to rub then left to return to her room.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat on her bed.  
..............  
Leo nodded.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gets up washes his hands and face then reaches for the baby in her little crib.  
...  
Bluu came back in her robe and asked,"Are you coming to bed soon?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
...................  
Leo waited.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph was about to drift to sleep when Chris started to cry. Raph muttered, " I'll get her."  
....  
Bluu got undress for bed as she started to slip off her clothes.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled into him.  
.m............  
Leo nodded.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph gently grabbed her close to him resting his head on hers as he try catching his breath.  
...  
Bluu finished eating and took her dishes to wash and put away. She turned and said, "I'll be in my room." Then she did.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked over and smiled at him.  
"Me too handsome."  
.................  
Leo ate still.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

In the next couple of thrusts, Raph came to an end. He squeezed her butt cheek as he released before he collapsed beside her. "Aw babe,"he panted, "I love you. "  
...  
Bluu giggled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned as she nodded.  
"Yes like that Raph ahh!" She cried out with pleasure.  
................  
"Uh I already got some vegetables my love." He said to her as he smiled.

\--

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Like that, huh?,"he cooed as he went harder and faster. He leaned over to give her back a few bites and stood back up to slap her ass cheeks again.  
...  
"Don't forget the veggies, "Bluu said.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure and moaned.  
"Yeah that's right big boy keep on doing that hot stuff fuck!"  
.................  
Leo began putting more of the food on his plate.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked and went faster while grabbing her ass cheek and smacking the other.  
....  
Bluu grabbed her bowl and poured into the soup and noodles then added the veggies before eating.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced and moaned.  
"Oh god Raph that turns me on fuck!" She moaned out.  
................  
Leo nodded and began to eat.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok don't say you didn't ask for it,"he grinned deviously. As he slid in easily he slapped her ass before thrusting deeper.  
...  
"I guess we can eat now, "Bluu smiled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned.  
"Ahhh Raph come on!"  
She got on her stomach her ass in the air.  
"Do it Raph!" She said as she smiled.  
.................  
Leo sighed.  
"It's ok Bluu let them have their fun ok?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
....................  
Leo watched her.

Raph went travel lower and slower to tease her. Every inch of her he gave nibbles and lick creating hickies. When he reach her little pink flower he slid two fingers in to pump her and rub her clit as he did.  
...  
Bluu moved the food on the table once they were all completed for tonight's supper. "Raph and Dana should hurry before dinner gets cold.,"Bluu said.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	8. Chapter 8

Dana kissed Raph and Chris.  
The End XD

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

''thank you,'' she replied softly. She kissed the baby's little head and then leo's cheek.  
...  
Chris cooed as she gazed at them.  
(Ok The End!!)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Raph." Leo said.  
"Great job Bluu." Dana said.  
(The End)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu's tears finally escaped by the joy that overwlmed her strongly. She stroked the boy's hair and held him close to her chest. It soothed him then to hear his mothers hartbeat.  
...  
Raph came with Chris in his arms who was wide awake to see the commotion. He smiled,'' Congrats, man!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo kissed Bluu softly.  
"He's beautiful honey."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu looked at through tears appearing in her eyes and a smile spreading across her face. "Hello, tiny boy,"she said with a cracked voice. The baby wailed in greeting balling his tiny hint of green fists.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana could see the rest of the baby came out and Leo got the child and gave it to Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu groaned which soon turned to screams between gritting teeth as she pushed again. She found Leo's hand and squeezed it hard hoping that he wouldn't let go. It was already shaking as the little shoulders were coming through.  
...  
''I'm gonna go check on Chris," Raph said before rushing out the door.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's coming out honey you're doing great."  
Dana watched.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu trembled but nodded. She got herself into position, well-prepared for the pain. She pushed with all her strength until a head appeared and she stopped to breath.  
....  
Raph dashed out the room just to return with towels.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Raph heard and so did Leo they went to help her. They put her on her bed.  
"It's ok babe push." Leo said to her.  
(Lol yes XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Really!? Cool!)  
Raph grinned and quietly crept through the hall. Even though they were both still naked, Raph kept walking steathily towards Dana's so that the others wouldn't notice nor Chris to wake up from a sound.  
...  
The next morning, Bluu woke up from a strange sensation. She soon realise that it was coming from below and it started to grow too painful for her to sleep through so she got out of Leo's grasp and out the bed to head over to the bathroom. When she closed the door and was about to go to the bathroom something caught her eye over by the mirror. She stopped and grew pale as horror struck her in the face. Her robe was bleeding from below. She gasped and cried but the pain came with a strong impact that weakened her legs and made her callasp on the floor. My water... its broken she thought. She managed to gather her stength and cried out again,"L-Leo! Dana! Raph! Aah! Help!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed and smiled.  
(Sure and plus after she gives birth let's end this rp and start a new one lol XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph pulled out of her and rested his head on her shoulder for a short moment to catch his breath then took Dana bridal-style and carried her out the bathtub. He made sure ,after a lake he made on the bathroom floor, he didn't fall with her in his arms.  
....  
(Want me to start the labor on the next day??)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again as she panted.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grunted as his climax was near. He kept a fast paste until he came, groaning her name.  
...  
Bluu sighed in her sleep not leaving the smile remaining on her face.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
.............  
Leo smiled kissing her cheek as he too soon went to sleep.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked and obeyed thrusting her faster.  
...  
''Mm,''she responded before sleep came to her.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph yes that's it keep it up!"  
...............  
Leo kissed her back nuzzling her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

His paste was slow but soon it picked up speed where it created larger splashing in the tub and water spread everywhere i the bathroom.  
....  
Bluu kissed his lips while stroking the side his face.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned.  
..............  
Leo smirked at her as he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her.  
"You bet my love."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph replaced his tongue with his length and slid in easily just to pull it out and slam it back into a rhymic thrusts.  
....  
When the flash of white cleared from Bluu's vision she turned over to the side to face Leo and smiled through heavy breathes. ''Y-you're still great in bed,''she panted as she was drenched in sweat.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
"Ahh Raph!" She moaned out.  
................  
Leo soon reached his climax shot his seed into her taking out his dick collapsing next to her panting heavily.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He darted his tonuge through her folds while rubbing her clit with her thumb  
.....  
Bluu gripped his shoulder as she was she was coming to an end. She tried calling out his name through her moans.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned again.  
................  
Leo thrusted deeper into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Soon he released the mound of flesh just to kiss her more lower. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders to have more access of kissing her stomach and then her hidden flower.  
...  
Bluu moaned.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Leo licked the blood up ramming into her deeper into her going faster.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He gave the other attention. Sucking hard and nippingher nipple that surely had her breathing heavily.  
....  
Bluu nearly scream in pleasure. Tearing up a little at the pain that Leo impacted on her but it still felt good that she moaned louder and throughing her head back in the pillow.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she moaned.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
...................  
Leo smirked as bucked into her harder grinding his body against hers as he bit her shoulder hard drawing blood.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

He savored her tastes further down and while he kissed lower his bites were more harder. Greedily, he bit and licked her chest, holding the perky peek in his teeth and suck hard. His tongue swirling the nub that was already hard  
...  
She was amazed at his language which turned her on more as she held his ass cheeks and rolled her eyes back.  
''L-Leo...Leo...f-f...fa...fa,''she tried speaking breathlessly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.  
.................  
Leo smirked as he grunted and growled.  
"Shit honey you're so tight." He squeals he gripped her hips and rammed deeper into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph parted the kiss so that he can give her more up and down her along with hickies and licks  
...  
Bluu cried out and hunched as she squeezed his butt.  
''Oh,Leo!,"she moaned.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
................  
Leo tasted her juices as he took out his tongue and entered his dick unsure thrusting into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

His hand return to her chest groped again and other stroked her folds again.  
...  
Bluu moaned as her toes were curling. Her breathing growing unevenly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss tongue battling with him.  
.................  
Leo kissed down her stomach as he rubbed his hands up and down her legs as he then went lower and shoved his tongue inside her pussy licking her inner walls groaning.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

This gave Raph the opportunity to start attacking her lips, sucking her lips then darting a tongue past them in a rough manner.  
...  
"Ah!,"she let out as she arched her back sharply. She flinched at his touch to bashful to wonder what he'll  
do next.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped.  
.................  
Leo smirked on her skin as he went down sucking on her nipples and licking them pinching them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph's hands released her just to grab her shoulders and to twist her around to face him before he pounced her creating puddles on the bathroom floor.  
...  
Bluu through her head back to give him more access as she sighed with pleasure.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned louder.  
"Raph please!" She whimpered.  
.................  
Leo separated from her lips and he moved down her neck kissing and sucking on her skin leaving hickies as he groped her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph abandoned the sponge and soap and used his hand to grope her chest while the other stroke at her hidden treasure. His mouth traveled down her neck to her shoulder, licking and biting the smooth pale skin.  
...  
Bluu mewled between their tongue battle. When she lost, she explored his mouth brushing every crook and cranny. Slowly she rested her hand on his rear.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and whimpered.  
"Raph please."  
.................  
Leo shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her roughly grabbing her ass cheeks.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph responded slowly as his hands crept back to her stomach and nuzzling in to Dana's hair welcomed again by the sweetness in her snowwhite hair. When he was drawn into lust his hands went further and lower. Then he gave her ear a nibble and licks.  
...  
"Mm!,"She responded in surprised during their kiss. She parted it to catch her breath but welcomed his tongue.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No don't stop sexy I love it." She said.  
.....................  
Leo moaned in the kiss as his hands slid down to cup and grope her ass cheeks.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The sensation Raph was having came to him so hard that he snapped into reality real quick with a,'' What? What!? I'll stop!" He rested his hands back to her back.  
...  
Bluu moaned softly. It felt like the first all over again but her body was so excited over him that she stroke his chest and the back of his head and neck.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her.  
...................  
Dana moaned and whimpered.  
"Raph ahh!"

\--

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu couldn't say anything as her eyes grew wide but she didn't hesitate to follow. She crawled up to him and kissed his lips resting her hands on his plastron chest.  
....  
Raphscrubbed lower and scrubbed back up but this time on her arms and then her chest and then her stomach. He leaned for to inhale the sweet scent in Dana's hair while he scrubbing her body nearly purring as he hummed. As his hands went lower again, Raph was nuzzling the back her neck.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smirked at her and spoke seductively.  
"Oh sweetheart come over here and give me some love. I miss you." He cooed to her.  
..................  
Dana sighed loving the feeling of it.  
"Ahhh that's it Raph!"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu frozed dead in her tracks by the doorway of her bedroom as she blushed a deep red at such a pose that Leo was giving her.  
...  
Raph gently took Dana's arm and twisted her around so that her back faced his chest. Using her sponge he added some soap and began scrubbing her back, making circles as he massaged her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol yeah XD)  
Dana blushed as she nodded.  
................  
Leo laid on her bed looking all sexy for Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Good!)  
Shell yes he thought with a grin growing wider across his face. He took of his gear before climbing in the tub in front of Dana. "So," he started,"Wanna a back scrub?"  
....  
Bluu wonder in thought of why Leo would smirk at her like that but soon it brought to her to nearly choke on her rice. She coughed it out and quickly drank somthing then ate some more until she was finally finished. Bluu rinsed of her dishes and put them away before walking off to find Leo.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol I left a comment on it XD)  
Dana sighed.  
"Fine come on and join me then sexy." Dana said as she smiled.  
..................  
Leo went to her room smirking.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Comment me when you find it!)  
"'Scuse me," he grinned as held out his hands in defense,"I thought that you wanted some company but I'll be happy to watch Chris while you take your bath."  
...  
Bluu still ate peacefully.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Cool thanks XD)  
Dana saw Raph.  
"Raph get out! Raph I'm taking a bath alone!" She muttered.  
.................  
Leo finished eating.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Hey I got a pic. for you! Check it out in my gallery!)  
Bluu watched Leo thoughtfully for a moment as she ate.  
...  
Raph heard the water running and just when he had a scoopful of breakfast left, he scarfed it down and quickly rinse out his dish before follwing Dana.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed as she soon finished eating. Once she was done she got naked and went into the tug and took a bath.  
....................  
Leo was still eating.

\--

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph cocked his eyebrow with a questioning look but nodded as he ate slowly in a way that pleased her.  
...  
Blue giggled again between nibbles.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped eating for a second and glared at Raph smacking his hand with her spoon.  
"Raph manners! Don't scarf it down so fast you're going to get stomach sick that way." She warned him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu finally accompanied them after finishing the last batch and ate.  
....  
Raph began wolfing down his breakfast.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Uh ok then Raph." She sat down as she started eating.  
Leo sat down and ate too.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu giggled.  
...  
Raph snapped his head back to Dana with a wider smile. "Nothing babe!,"he replied.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled.  
"Awesome!"  
"Why're you smirking Raph?" Dana asked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Yes! ,"she nodded,"Most definitely!"  
....  
Raph looked at Leo and smirked.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


End file.
